Tipping The Balance
by Fictionnaire
Summary: Mulder and Scully are back in the FBI and are sent on a case involving a possible seriel killer in Falls Church, Vancouver. maybe rated M in later chapters for detail.
1. Chapter 1

_**TIPPING THE BALANCE**_

_It is often said that good can't survive without evil and in turn evil can't survive without good. You can't have God without the Devil. As it goes with human nature, ignoring both sides of human nature is nothing short of disastrous. When people learn to accept and appreciate all sides of their nature then they truly can be centered. And as anyone can tell, tipping the balance either way usually has consequences._

**J Edgar Hoover building, DC**

Mulder sat at the desk and was just moments away from twiddling his bored little thumbs. Sure, it was great to be working back at the FBI and on the X-Files. Even though the previous case had been interesting, but there was no real substance to it. Just misquoted accounts and an attention seeking teenage girl usually meant Scully and he went around chasing after BS. But it was good to get out of DC for awhile. He had managed to finish the report in record time overnight and had it sitting in front of him and was ready for the big trip upstairs.

"I can't believe you spent last night on the report." Scully blinked as she looked away from the monitor, "Are you sure you don't want me to proofread it first?" She asked as she went back to typing.

"I should proofread your work Scully." Mulder was smiling as he watched her type, "I have a high IQ you know."

"Maybe so Mulder." Scully adjusted her glasses that seemed to be slipping down the bridge of her nose, "But you're the laziest report writer I've ever seen."

He laughed, of she was right about that. His job was to investigate the cases and sort out the fact from fiction not sit at a computer and write about it, "But that's why God invented the spellchecker."

Scully shook her head as she tried to not laugh at that comment. Instead, she gave him a playfully scorning look. It was great to see him back at the X-Files and back to his old self. When he didn't have something to do, Mulder would get bored easily.

"Hey why don't you rough up the office a bit if you're that bored?" Scully didn't even look at Mulder to know he was sporting a confused look on his face, "Make it look like your old office."

"Really funny." Mulder said in deadpan tone as he crunched up a small piece of paper and threw it at Scully, hitting her at the back of the head and when Scully looked at him Mulder pretended to look around, "What?" He asked innocently, "It wasn't me."

The telephone rung before Scully could respond to Mulder's behavior, "Agent Mulder." Mulder answered the phone, "Yes sir. Right away." Mulder put the receiver down, "We have to go see Skinner."

"Hang on." Scully said, "I just need to make a hard copy and I'll be ready."

"He said to drop everything Scully." Mulder said… Skinner's tone was serious and it even sounded worse when he told them to drop everything and come running. He picked up his report on the way out just in case.

Their assistant director Skinner wasn't the only superior in the office waiting for him. Mulder's heart skipped a beat as he and Deputy Director Kersh exchanged a not-so-friendly glance. _JESUS!_ He cursed Kersh deep within his mind. Some things are destined to never change. He'd gone through every action and everything he had said since returning to find the plausible reason why they had summoned him on such short notice and such urgency but for the life of him he couldn't think of one reason.

"Have a seat." Skinner said pointing to the chairs.

Mulder placed his report on the desk, this was one of those rare occasions when Mulder got the report in first, and "I was working on mine when you called us Sir." Scully suddenly felt the urge to defend herself even though nothing was said, "I was about to print it out but you said it was urgent." But she sat back in the chair after Skinner just picked up the file and placed it to one side of the desk without reading it.

Skinner pointed to the television set in the office just behind them so the Agents adjusted their chairs so they were now facing the screen. They watched the television come to life and Mulder managed to bite back a comical remark… Since Kersh was there he wanted to act as professional as possible. With him there, he'll forever on a knife's edge.

_FOX NEWS ALERT! _The words flashed on the TV screen from a program that was recorded yesterday morning judging by the time and date on the bottom of the screen. The three familiar faces of Brian Kilmeade, Steve Doocy and ED Donahey sat on the couch of the Fox News Studio.  
"We're joined now by our Fox News Correspondent Rick Levanthal." The short, black haired man said, "Rick… What can you tell us?"

Rick was tall and looked like a stick, "The town of Falls Church has been rocked by a grizzly double homicide during the night. Residents of Falls Church were awoken to this disturbing scene. Winchester Way is now etched in people's minds. People are in shock and the Local PD is refusing to hand out any details to the press." He said to the camera.

"So Rick." Brian said, "Are there any details on the victims. How were they killed?"

"Stab wounds we think." Rick answered, "As I say they're not releasing any information… It's almost like they're inducing a media blackout as to remove any chance of media speculation."

"What are the residents of Falls Church saying about the victims?" ED asked.

"People are being questioned by the Police and are being advised not to speak to any media." Rick said.

"We'll keep you up to date as this story unfolds." Brian said.

* * *

Skinner used the remote control to turn off the television set and Mulder and Scully readjusted their seats so they were facing their superiors once again to await their orders.

"You two are going to be part of five man team investigating these deaths." Skinner waited for Kersh's nod of approval before continuing, "You'll be meeting them at Winchester Way."

"A five man team to investigate a double homicide?" Mulder commented before he had a chance to bite his tongue, "Isn't that a bit…" He refused to finish that sentence.

"Two weeks ago…" Skinner handed him a file, "Actually not far from Winchester Way there was another double homicide a couple of weeks ago. The case was well buried until yesterday."

"Vancouver Police are at a loss Agents." Kersh spoke for the first time since they entered, "And basically have handed this case to us, because they wished to wash their hands of this case. You'll go to the Vancouver Police Department to pick up their information and then meet your other team members at the site."

"Yes Sir." Scully said as they stood up.

"If you're wondering why you two are going." Skinner looked up, "You two are a great team and teamwork may seem like an essential ingredient here."

* * *

Mulder and Scully packed their clothes and Mulder picked her up in the car. He let out a sigh as she threw her bag in the backseat before entering.

"What's the matter?" Scully asked him.

"I'm thinking that when we get back to DC." Mulder drove the car towards Vancouver, "My mind's thinking that when we get back… The X-File basement is going to be changed into another Janitor's closet."

All this time, Mulder had not lost his passion or his paranoia for the X-File division and swore that if he left them unattended for any length of time Kersh was going to take the X-File office away. Scully tried hard not to laugh, "Careful Mulder. You're starting to get obsessive again." This was something Mulder had agreed on so that Scully would come back to work with him… That was to not let the X-Files run their lives.

"Yeah, you're right." Mulder grinned, "Hey we might get a chance to visit John Doggett while we're in Falls Church."

Doggett had left the DC field office just before they were contacted to help the FBI look for the missing agents. They're not sure what had become of Monica, she just seemed to disappear off the face of the Earth.

"I doubt that Mulder." Scully said, "We're going to be busy with this one. I can clearly feel it."

* * *

_**Vancouver Police Department, Falls Church**_

There was a media frenzy outside the Vancouver Police Department and immediately swarmed onto the dark suited couple. They surmised that since they were wearing dark suits and entering the department that they had to be FBI.

"Things must be bad to warrant the involvement of the FBI." A news reporter said, "What are your thoughts on this case?"

Mulder and Scully had a difficult time trying to maneuver their way passed the mob of rats, "No comment." Mulder said to the reporter. Scully nudged him in unspoken warning to not say anything at all. You give them something, and they'd want more. They were relentless in their pursuit for precious soundbytes to boost their ratings. Mulder adjusted his tie as they entered the Police Department. They quickly closed the door behind them.

The area had the hustle and bustle of a city in such a small area, "How can I help you?" The officer at the desk asked, "As you see we're pretty busy."

Mulder flashed his ID, "Agents Mulder and Scully… FBI." Mulder said, "We've been sent from DC and are here to take over the Winchester case."

"Right." The officer said, "Wait here."

"I expected him to be friendlier." Scully said looking around the Department, "This place is crazy."

"It's a busy day." Mulder observed.

"I'm Officer Stephen Peterson." The young officer extended his hand to Mulder.

"Agent Mulder and this is my partner Agent Dana Scully." Did they have to send a kid to work with us? Peterson barely looked twenty.

Scully shook his hand, "Pleasure." He bit his lip… It wasn't really a pleasure actually, "Here's the file on the previous murder of Paul and Claudette Smith." Stephen said, "Including autopsy report and crime scene photos." He handed the folder to them, "Oh and here's all we have on the murder Andrea and her son Lewis Price."

The folder was almost empty and the kid looked like he was going to burst if they didn't say something. It seemed that the Vancouver PD had just plucked him out of the Police Academy, "Good." Scully said.

Stephen smiled broadly, "I have to take you to Winchester Way." He said, "We'll be working with a couple of experienced officers."

_Thank God for that._ Mulder shuddered at the thought of having a rookie working on a case like this with them. Clearly, this case called for experience and this kid had none, "Can I just say that it's an honor to be working alongside the FBI." Stephen said as they went to the Department's car lot. At least they didn't have to worry about navigating their way through the horde of leeches waiting at the front.

* * *

_**Winchester Way, Falls Church**_

The two storey house didn't seem to stand out from any of the other houses. There didn't seem to be any reason why this particular place would have been singled out. Mulder's mind went back and forth to his profiling days. If this was the case of a serial killer, then choosing the location was sometimes as important as the motive. That would be unless these people were singled out and stalked.

Mulder and Scully showed their badges to an Officer guarding the crime scene from journalists and onlookers. The man waved them in. Inside he could see flashes going off from a camera. The house was in immaculate condition and happy family photographs lined the wall including graduation photos. It seemed that they had the perfect family.

The three of them approached where the flashes of light were coming from, "You must be from the FBI." The man taking the photos said. He hadn't turned around to see them but saw the three reflections in a painting on the far wall. After all, who else would be entering the house?

The man's voice sounded familiar, "Yes." Mulder said, "Let's get one thing straight before we continue… Once the FBI gets called in that means that the PD has relinquished the case to us. We're in charge here… Remember that and we'll work together just fine."

"I know how the FBI works." The man replied as he turned around. This caused Mulder's mouth to open wide.

"John Doggett." Mulder said.

"Fox Mulder?" Doggett asked with the same expression, "What are you doing here?"

"We're taking over the case." Mulder answered, "Scully." He called out.

"They let you back in the FBI?" Doggett said, "It's great to see you again."

"Yeah been awhile." Mulder replied as they shook hands, "I helped them with a major case and all sins were gone. Hey they even reopened the X-Files."

Scully came into the main living area and was shocked to see Doggett standing there, "Well I left the bureau and now work for the Vancouver PD." Doggett showed his badge.

But that was enough chit-chat, there was more work to be done, "So what you got?" Doggett went through the photos on the digital camera and Mulder took a good look at them and grimaced. Some scenes just seemed to hit the nerve and Scully took a look at the photographs to.

Mulder looked at the roof of the living area which was where the bodies had been discovered, "Can someone get me a ladder?" Mulder asked.

Stephen was still wondering how on earth Doggett knew the FBI agents so intimately. But was quick to act when someone had needed something and he was out the door looking for a ladder. It wasn't long before he was dragging one in.

Mulder climbed up and looked closely at what looked like barbed hooks stuck into the roof. After donning the latex gloves he carefully began to remove them and stick them into an evidence bag. When it came to the final one he studied it more closely there was bits of flesh hanging off the barbed bits and it was covered in blood.

"They were holding them up by the feet." Doggett informed him.

Doggett pointed to the roof as he explained the way they were found. Hanging upside down and dripping blood into two messy pools beneath them. Scully looked up as well before taking down some notes.

"Uh, do you mind if I take the ladder outside." Stephen said. Suddenly feeling the need to get outside.

"Sure." Scully said, "It's only getting in the way in here." She'd already noted the distress in his tone but decided against going to see if he was alright.

Doggett scoffed at that… He knew exactly what was going on, "The bodies of Andrea and Lewis Price are at the morgue. I think you two are going to want to examine them closely and personally."

"Yes." Scully said as she looked down at the blood staining again. Wondering what kind of person would do this… And to take the time and effort to get the bodies hanging them upside down, "Mulder?" Scully said as they were leaving. He was just standing still.

"Coming Scully." His mind was already ticking over as he tried to picture what had went on here. Even though he was out of the profiling game, he still relied on his skills when it came to catching killers.

"Wait a minute." Doggett said just before they stepped into the car, "You're forgetting about someone."

Scully and Mulder looked blankly and a female officer came outside from the next door neighbor and approached Doggett. Mulder and Scully's jaws dropped as they noticed that the girl in uniform was Monica Reyes.

"Was just having a cup of tea and biscuits from Miss Lema." Reyes said, "She was telling me all about Mister and Mrs. Price. Nice lady, but a bit lonely."

"The FBI's here." Doggett replied.

"Oh right." Reyes turned to greet them, "Mulder! Dana!?" She exclaimed in delight as she hugged them enthusiastically, "You're back with the FBI?"

"Yeah." Mulder said, "We have only been back a short time and they sent us on this case out here. Like old times."

"Maybe not." Doggett said, there was just so much they had to catch up on. But that would have to wait until this case gets solved, "When they said they were sending in a couple of Agents… I didn't expect them to be you."

Mulder just shrugged as they stepped into their respective cars.


	2. Chapter 2

_**TIPPING THE BALANCE**_

**A/N: **Originally, Agent Taylor was going to be in this story… But I just couldn't squeeze him in anywhere. Next time, I might have to throw him in a story. LOL. Anyway I hope the readers like it so far.

_**FALLS CHURCH COUNTY MORGUE, Vancouver**_

Scully thought back to doing her first autopsy as she did a quick external examination of Mr. and Mrs. Price. This was actually the first autopsy she had done since returning as an agent. The only marks on the feet were that of puncture wounds from the barbed hooks to keep the victims hung upside down. She looked in awe at how they were managed to be held up. Morbid fascination was what some would call it. :There was one cut straight from the naval to the base of the throat… And another deep cut from one end of the ribcage to the other forming a bloody cross. That in itself made her think twice, it was obvious that this had to be religious orientated. The precision of the cut had not hit any organs or even hit the ribcage. The cut going along the body went skillfully in between the third and fourth ribs.

Mulder walked in with the young Officer Preston in tow. Even though it was recommended to him that he stay outside he had wanted to come in and see every aspect of the case. Preston needed the experience but you should never teach a kid to swim by throwing them in the deep end.

"Find anything yet?" Mulder asked. She had completed the Y-incision as per the usual routine and was now beginning to weigh the organs.

"No." Scully said as she checked the weight. But everything was in the normal range so far. It seemed that the cause of death was not from any conventional means. But there was a large amount of blood loss. Even though there wasn't enough blood to support that at theory at the scene, "But what's this?"

Scully found something on the face of the victims and donned a headpiece that supported a magnifying glass. She began prodding around and found two needle type punctures going from the corner of each eye. She got the camera and tried to get a good close up shot of the marks.

"Well, uh umm that's well and good." Preston broke his silence, "I'm going to head off and fetch some lunch." He said suddenly, "Can I pick up anything from, I mean for any of you two?"

"Chips and a burger would be nice." Mulder answered. He was feeling really hungry actually.

"Caesar Salad for me." Scully looked up for a second to see him walking out the door, "So how's it working out for you two." She contained her smile well.

Mulder shrugged, "The kid wants to know everything." He said, "He wants a hand in everything… Scully…" Mulder said suddenly, "Do you think they sent him to work with us deliberately?"

Scully laughed, "Yeah sure Mulder. They just figured he needed to gain experience quickly… And what better way than giving him to two FBI agents and two former FBI agents."

Mulder mockingly frowned, "So you agree that they did it deliberately."

* * *

_**Vancouver PD, Falls Church**_

John uploaded the digi-pics onto the office laptop computer and went through them one by one while deleting the ones that hadn't come out good. He loved some parts about being a cop again but the thing he hated was organizing the files. Scully, Mulder and Preston were over at the morgue while he and Monica were stuck with the paperwork. John took a closer look.

"Careful John." Monica said behind him, "Don't sit too close."

"I think it's these damn contacts." John said wishing that he'd never gotten the cursed things, "They're making things kind of fuzzy."

"Where?" Monica asked and John pointed to some of the facial features, "Is it just this one?" She asked him.

"It's on most of them." John noted, "So it's not just me then."

"No…" Monica replied pointing to the screen just to make sure that they were looking at the same thing. The mouths of the victims seemed to be smudged to the point of almost looking closed. John looked at the camera lens carefully. There was only one logical explanation for this and that would be that the lens was smudged, "Seems pretty coincidental for a smudge John." Monica watched him look for the logical solution.

He checked the best looking photographs and made himself a hard copy to put together in the file, "I wonder how Fox and Dana are going with the Rook." John said as he waited.

Monica sighed and placed her hands on her hips in an impatient manner. She'd learn this pose from John himself. If he ever got frustrated or annoyed, his hands went straight for his hips.

"What?" John asked her.

"I didn't teach you to play chess so you can assign names of the pieces to others." She said trying to sound angry with him.

John actually hadn't realized that that's what he'd done, "Sorry you're right." He stated. Ever since they started work in Vancouver they'd attempted to learn off each other. John tried albeit unsuccessfully at times to be more sedate while Monica tried, unsuccessfully at times, to rely more on actual detective work than feelings. It was almost a game between them two.

"Lets see what Dana has come up with." John said as he finished sticking the photographs into the folder. He could always fix it up later when they start getting the file together. John grabbed his jacket and put it on as he was on his way out

* * *

_**Outside Vancouver Coroner's Office**_

Everybody waited for Scully to come out with the base results of the autopsy. The blood work would take awhile longer to get the results. What they were after were the immediate results. To say that Mulder was in a rush to catch up was an understatement but decided to leave it until the time was appropriate. The thing that came up next was a brainstorming session when theories and thoughts were just put out there. Preston had a tough time trying to keep with the three and found himself feeling like the odd one out. He leaned up against the wall with eyes half closed, intently listening to each one speak.

"It's obviously religious motivated." Monica piped up first.

Mulder couldn't help but let out a little laugh. It had come forth before it was able to be stopped.

"What?" Monica blinked in a confused way.

"Nice to know certain things never change." Mulder didn't make eye contact but could imagine her giving him a stare.

"I have to agree." Doggett said interrupting the awkward moment. Mulder looked up and raised his eyebrows, asking a question without words, "What? Of course it looks religiously motivated."

"What do you think Officer Preston?" Mulder turned to the young team member.

"Me?" He looked shocked that he was asked for his opinion as if it were the first time somebody had ever asked what he thought, "The mark of the cross indicates that there was some sort of religious message." He waited to see what the reaction from the others would be.

Mulder just nodded giving him an affirmative reaction. There wasn't much other discussion until Doggett cut in, "What if it was made to look like religious murders? You know, to make us think that it was religious when in fact it had nothing to do with religion."

"That's plausible." Mulder narrowed his eyes, "But I find that unlikely."

"You're right Mulder." Doggett said, "Some things never change."

Scully came outside with a notebook in hand and began looking at it before satisfying the curiosity of the four person audience. First off, she had to put her notes into something resembling order, "As I had presumed, the cuts to the chest were not the cause of death. At the moment, the cause of death seems more likely to be blood loss." Scully watched them watch her, "The accountability for the blood loss is yet to be determined. Puncture wounds to the feet showed me that the bodies were hung up when they were still alive."

"Jesus!" It was Preston who reacted.

"Was the cuts on the front done post mortem?" Mulder asked.

"Judging by the lack of blood surrounding the cuts, they were either done postmortem or they were tended to after the act." Scully said, "But there was something interesting that popped up during the examination of the facial area…" Monica and Johns' eyes concentrated on her words, "There were minute puncture holes that started…" She motioned for Mulder to step closer, "They started from the corner of each eye." Scully used her finger to point to the spot. Mulder's eye closed in a reflexive defense mechanism before opening again. Even while Scully did this, his hazel eyes remained focus but every time her finger moved, his eyes repeated the routine, "They went from here in an angle that missed the eyeball but managed to sever the optic nerve which rendered the victims blind. Also, without a medical procedure, the vocal chord was removed which then rendered the victims mute."

Everyone stood with mouths wide open, it was Mulder who spoke first, "What about the ears?" Mulder asked.

"God Mulder." It suddenly dawned on Doggett where Mulder was taking this. Sure, it seemed that everything went with the saying, _Hear no evil, speak no evil, and See no evil._ But that was a long stretch even for him.

"There was nothing done to the ears." Scully said sighing. She knew how Mulder's mind worked and so did everybody else. Well almost everybody, "You have something to say Officer Preston." He looked like he wanted to say something.

"Huh?" He asked, "Um no." The last thing he wanted was to look like an inexperienced idiot in front of the others.

"Out with it." Scully said, making it almost sound like a superior order.

"I was uh just wondering." Preston stammered over his words. He couldn't believe with high level education but his communication skills seemed to have abandoned him at an inopportune time, "How would it be possible to remove the vocal chord without any evidence of procedure and wouldn't that require surgical knowledge to do so?"

"Well not necessarily knowledge of surgery." Scully said carefully as to not hurt what looked like his fragile pride, "You're on the right track though… But anybody with detailed knowledge of the human anatomy will know what to go for." She said.

"So what did you find out about Mr. and Mrs. Price?" Doggett asked Monica who'd spent most of the morning talking with the neighbors.

"There was nothing really about them." Monica thought back to when she had just went there to ask a couple of questions and ended up having to stay there for almost an hour drinking tea and eating biscuits just because the poor old lady was in shock over what had happened and that she was also lonely, "They volunteered at Drop-in centre as well as regularly took active roles in community fundraisers… They were always donating disused items to those in need."

"Bad things always happen to good people." Preston said, he had thought that he'd said it quietly, but that wasn't the case. Many times he had heard the old story when someone had died in such a bad way that the neighbor always piped up and said, 'They were such good people.' He always believed that that was always a case of never speak ill of the dead. But in this case it seemed to literally mean what it means.

* * *

_**DOGGETT RESIDENCE, FALLS CHURCH**_

John had the table set up for dinner that night. Scully and Mulder had retired to their hotel room to settle in for the first night. A promise had been made to catch up with each others' lives in the next couple of nights. John looked in the oven once the buzzer went off. He wasn't someone who's cooking deviated from the original recipe. Sometimes it didn't work out the best but more than often it worked out fine. Tonight's one was a beef lasagna. He sprinkled the grated cheese over the top before putting it back in the oven.

"Smells good." Monica said as she readjusted her robe.

"Thanks." John kept his eye plastered on the lasagna. Soon, the cheese will be melted and then ready to serve, "Feeling better?" John asked out of the blue.

She still looked somewhat pale, "Yeah I am." She answered. John studied her deep brown eyes but came to the conclusion that she was telling the truth, "I am. I really needed that hot shower." Monica repeated.

"Good." John said, "Hope you're hungry."

"Ravishing." Monica replied as he began serving up the meal.

The two enjoyed the dinner and some post-dinner entertainment. But soon, Monica had fallen asleep leaning against his body while on the couch. She looked to peaceful to disturb. Risking the chance of a stiff body the next morning, he decided to sleep on the couch to.

* * *

_**Mulder & Scully's Hotel Room**_

Since they had virtually come out and admitted they being a couple, it wasn't so much against the policy for them to share a hotel room. But they were under orders to not do anything that may reflect poorly on the FBI. Any of that would be committing an unforgivable sin.

"What are you thinking about?" Scully draped an arm around Mulder's exposed chest.

Mulder smiled as he faced the ceiling, "I was just thinking that we should get Officer Preston here taken off the case." It was true that they had only been working with him for the one day.

"What? Why?" Scully thought hard about the day trying to decipher the reasons for Mulder's conclusions, "Did he say something to you?"

"No." Mulder still looked at the ceiling as he answered, "But I don't think he can make it through this case."

Scully had thought the exact same thing… But she was more tactful than Mulder was that's for sure, "You can't do that Mulder. Getting him transferred when he's done nothing to warrant it will shatter his already fragile confidence."

Mulder faced her so she had picked up on that as well, "You got a point." He said in a beaten tone. For some reason he thought that Scully might've backed him on this but she had a valid point.

"But I think that if he wishes to be transferred it'll be best not to press for the reasons." Scully commented, "Stephen Preston probably just needs some breaking in." Mulder laughed, "What?" Scully asked, half sitting up.

"You make him sound like a horse." Mulder answered her still laughing, "All he needs is breaking in."

* * *

_**Vancouver Historical Records, Vancouver 9:05 am**_

Everyone was there except for Monica and they showed their ID to the person who worked in the Records department, "So where's Monica, John?" Scully noted her absence.

"She's taking a personal day." Doggett answered quiet methodically.

"Are things ok?" She questioned, "You look like you've spent all night on the couch." By the looks of it that was the case, he periodically cricked his neck and had developed dark rings beneath his eyes.

"Things are fine." He said.

Scully didn't press things any further. She was somewhat of an expert on "FINE" Since it was a line that she'd used so many times in her life. Usually when someone says 'Fine' it means that they're not, but they just wanted to be left alone. Too bad other people never saw it that way.

"So what are we doing here?" Preston couldn't figure out the reason why they were there. It seemed that he had become the driver and when Mulder wanted to see the historical records of Vancouver, it wasn't his position to question. He picked up his pace to match Mulder's.

"Considering the nature of this case and it's certain aspects… I want to see what kind of historical relevance if any there is about Winchester Way or where the other murders took place." Mulder started on the tangent without breaking stride, "Also to see if there were any cases or reports of these types of murders in history."

"What's the point of that?" Preston asked.

Mulder didn't know whether to be annoyed at him or be thankful that he had a fresh audience not only willing to listen, but eager to listen, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"About Winchester Way?" Preston prodded.

"Since the Cult-like circumstances surrounding the Prices." Mulder couldn't help but smile to himself, Monica would be having a field day listening to him talk like this. He accepted almost everything in his beliefs but had difficulties accepting Occult rationalities, "I think it'd be better to see if the land that Falls Church sits on, might have been used by something else."

"Like what?" Preston asked. Quite unsure how this Agent ever made it past the FBI's psych examination.

"Maybe satanic followers using it for sacrificial purposes. Old Indian burial grounds. Buried Cemeteries." Mulder was rattling off.

"Like Poltergeist?" Preston asked.

Mulder had found some old maps and documents and placed them messily on the table, "Yeah like Poltergeist." Mulder said with an annoyed tone, "But a more recent thing is the Amityville House."

"What the movie with Ryan Reynolds?"

Mulder rolled his eyes, "No… The one with James Brolin and Margot Kidder." He said referring to the original, "But anyway, the grounds where it stood, was used for Indian Rites and those rites actually spilled over and affected present time in a supernatural way. Due to people's lack of understanding everything went unsolved and weird stuff still happens with no rational explanation."

"Ok." Preston said as Mulder began referencing the maps with older maps.

The sound of a mobile phone ringing echoed through the historical library. It was giving the atmosphere a touch of modernization, "That's mine." Doggett said as reached in his pocket for the phone and checked the number that was calling him, "I have to take this." He left the area.

"Sure." Scully said.

"Agent Scully." Preston said as he continued to watch Mulder look through the maps and occasionally jotted down some notes, "Is there something wrong with him?"

Scully turned to face him, "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well he's kinda acting a little weird." Preston observed, "He's going on about rituals, movies and graveyards. This case is extremely serious and your partner doesn't seem to be doing that."

Scully was about to scorn the young officer for even suggesting that Mulder didn't take any case seriously. But she could see why someone who didn't know him would see it that way, "He is taking it seriously." Scully said as she was approached Mulder, "He just likes to look at things from all angles."

Doggett came in and stood in between Scully and Preston… He put the phone back into his pocket, "Hashefoundanything?" He asked.

Scully looked at him and blinked, "What did you say?"

"I said, "Has he found anything?"" Doggett repeated what he had said. He rubbed his forehead with his fingers, "Well?"

"Right." Scully watched him closely, "Don't know yet. Are you alright? You look out on your feet."

"Sorry?" Doggett asked.

"You look dead on your feet." Scully said, "Are you alright?"

Before Doggett could respond Mulder had put all the maps away where he found them and approached, "There's not really a lot there." Mulder answered as if he was responding to an earlier question, "The area around Winchester Way area of Vancouver use to be a camper's ground. You know how people use just camp in the great outdoors. Kind of like a backpacker's hostel without the hostel."

"Sounds fun." Preston commented, "Anything else?"

"No… But the town of Falls Church was named after a renegade Christian church." Mulder answered, "A church that still believed in the ritualistic sacrifice of farm animals and also drinking 'The blood of Christ'."

"That's common knowledge Mulder." Doggett replied, "Though, those claims were never substantiated."

"Enough to get the church persecuted." Mulder corrected.

Mulder went to get the photocopy of the documents he had come across during his findings.

"Are you sure you're alright John?" Scully asked as she looked at his pale face and it didn't matter how much he tried to hide it, his breathing had become irregular.

"It's getting a bit stuffy in here." Doggett said as he adjusted the tie of his uniform, "I'm going to go out for some fresh air. Meet you lot outside."


	3. Chapter 3

Doggett had recognized all the signs… When people received shocking news there was always that chance that their blood rushes straight to their head and bang, next second they're on the floor, so as soon as he recognized the sign he stepped outside and sat down. His tie around his neck acted like a vice around the throat and seemed to restrict his ability to take the long deep breaths. He loosened it and put his head between his legs.

Mulder, Scully and Preston stepped outside after photocopying yet some more pages. It seemed that one church name kept coming up in the history. Mulder had tried to be tactful about insisting that there was some connection to the former renegade church. Scully wasn't surprised really anything with religious undertones usually meant that some sort of involvement.

Doggett quickly redone his tie so it looked straight when he saw the others come out, "You alright now John?" Scully asked.

"Yeah." Doggett answered genuinely, "I think the case details just got to me."

"Right." Mulder said in a disbelieving tone. They'd seen things that could be classes as worse than this, but then surmised that this probably hit too close to home for comfort.

Doggett stood up and followed them in his car. They had spent more time than intended searching through the records and it was about time. Doggett rung Mulder's phone number and waited for him to answer the phone, "I've just remembered… I've got something I must pick up from home." He said, "I'll meet you at Falls Central for lunch."

"Ok Doggett." Mulder said as he hung up, "To the Miss Lema's house, Officer Preston." He told him.

* * *

**Miss Lema's Residence, Winchester Wy**

"So what brings you all this way?" A reporter said with a lone cameraman, "Is there any leads yet?" Mulder was about to say something. These reporters seemed like they were everywhere, "Are there any leads on the case yet?"

Mulder bit his tongue hard as to not call him something. They were followed to the front door before the reporter pulled off. At least they had the common decency to do that. Miss Lema opened the door and allowed them to enter.

"We're sorry to disturb during this time Miss Lema." Mulder said, "But we have a few questions we'd like to ask you."

"Sure." She said, "Would you like some tea and biscuits. I just put a fresh pot on for that nice guy outside."

"Sure." Preston replied. He hadn't had any cups of tea all morning.

"Thank you Miss Lema." Scully said. Judging by her eagerness to offer the visitors anything showed that the old woman didn't receive too many houseguests and wanted to make everyone welcome.

"Miss Lema." Mulder said, "We'd really like to ask you a few questions if that's alright with you."

"Milk?" Lema asked.

"Yes thank you." And the others nodded, "It's about –"

"Sugar?"

"One thanks." Mulder answered trying to not sound impatient, "Miss Lema…"

"Please call me Nellie." She replied as she went pouring milk and sugar into the other cups for everybody.

"Nellie…" Mulder said as he rubbed his face. He was trying to sound as patient as possible, "We've come to ask-"

"You should really try these cookies." It was Preston who spoke up, "These are really nice."

"Thank you, young man." Nellie replied with pride, "I love baking cookies Andrea use to take my cookies to the stalls and sell them for charity."

"Miss Lema… Nellie." Mulder said as he took a sip from the tea, "Time is really short here… We do really have to speak to you." It was tough to maintain a friendly exterior when your inside was as annoyed as hell. Nellie just watched him until he finally started eating the biscuit, "Mm. They are good…" Mulder commented as he bit into the homemade choc chip cookies, "We have been doing some research about the history of Falls Church."

"So what brings you here?" Nellie shuffled to her chair, "To me? The history of Falls Church may not be common knowledge but it's easily found dear." She told him, "So what else brings you here?"

Mulder smiled at her, she was very observant, "Well we were wanting to ask you if the Price family was affiliated with an religious organization. Were they ever frequently visited by any church groups?" He asked.

"Oh all the time." Nellie said, "They tried not to turn away any charity or religious groups."

"That was nice of her." Mulder said, "There was this so called renegade church. The fallen church so to speak… Did you know if they'd had any encounters with that church?"

"Fox isn't it?" Nellie asked as her demeanor suddenly changed.

"Yes it is." Mulder shuddered at the use of his first name.

"History doesn't look kindly on the so called renegade church of Falls Church. But I still thought that the freedom of religion is still one of the amendments of our constitution." Mulder looked perplexed at this sudden, unfriendly outburst.

"I didn't mean to sound offensive." Mulder defended himself.

"You don't understand… My father and husband fought in wars so that people can have the right to practice their beliefs." Nellie said, "I'd like you to leave right now."

"But you-" Mulder said.

"Leave now." Nellie said, "I have the right to ask you to leave. You being in law enforcement will know that what that means. So leave."

"Ok. Ok." Mulder held his hands out in submissive fashion before leaving. He couldn't believe that he'd just been kicked out.

* * *

And the last thing he wanted to see was the reporter getting into his face with the bloody microphone asking him more questions. Unfortunately he had nobody beside him to keep him in line.

"So, what brings you here to Miss Lema's residence?" The reporter asked, "Are you lot following up a lead? Is Miss Nellie Lema connected to the crimes at all?"

_1… 2… 3_

"You know that the people have the right to know what's going on right?" The reporter asked.

_4… 5… 6_

"What about the safety of the public? People have the right to know everything about and be kept informed on situations like this." The reporter said, "Don't forget that it's to serve and protect the public."

Scully leaned forward in her chair, "I feel like I have to apologize for my partner, Nellie." She said as she helped herself to another biscuit, "Mulder sometimes gets on a little tangent and doesn't think about what he's saying. I'm sure he meant no disrespect."

"Sounds like you've been down this road many times before my dear." Nellie replied.

"Many times." Scully laughed, "Well let's just say he's not very tactful. What my partner was trying to find out was what religion they were affiliated with. It may have some significance to why they were killed."

Nellie poured herself another cup of tea, "As far as I know, they weren't regular church goers, they just loved to volunteer in their fund raising charities."

"Thank you for your time Nellie." Scully extended her hand.

"Really?" Mulder had given up counting to ten when he had reached seven. The guy just kept pressing and pressing, "You care about the safety and the wellbeing of citizens? Ha! You bunch of bloodsucking leeches who like nothing better than to feed off the misery of people. Then you defend yourself by saying it's for the good of the community!"

"Mulder!" Scully was outside just a little too late to prevent what had transpired.

"Take that soundbyte and-" Mulder went to say something.

"Mulder!" Scully shouted again. Thankfully the second use of his name managed to stop him from completing that last sentence, "Damnit Mulder." Scully said to him as they entered the car, "You realize that you'll probably be plastered all over the primetime news. I can't believe that we've only been back in the FBI for a short time and I'm thinking about damage control."

Mulder buckled up the seatbelt, "What did Miss Lema have to say?"

"That the Price family wasn't affiliated with any church… But that didn't stop them from helping with the fund raising" Scully answered.

"Sounds like Andrea and Lewis were good people." Preston commented as they drove off.

* * *

**_FALLS CENTRAL_**

Doggett walked in the café and sat down at the booth where the others were sitting, "So is everything alright John?" Scully asked.

"Yeah what makes you think anythings wrong on my end?" Doggett asked as he sat down, "Every thing's AOK."

"You just left a little hastily this morning." Scully observed.

"Oh right." Doggett said as he ordered a heavy lunch, "Oh yeah that. That's all sorted." He said. Suddenly he was silent as his eyes were fixated on the television set on a wall mount, "I'm not the one who's having problems."

Mulder turned around and was shocked to see a still photograph of himself on the screen next to the news reporter, "Can you turn the sound on?" Preston said to someone tending behind the counter.

"They didn't even wait for primetime." Scully said.

Doggett shook his head, "What the hell did you do?" Doggett asked, "You've been here for about a day and already you're making the news."

_Mulder was shown on screen talking with the reporter on the lawn outside of Miss Lema's house. It was concentrated on what Mulder had said, "You bunch of bloodsucking leeches who like nothing better than to feed off the misery of people… Then you defend yourself by saying it's for the good of the community. Take that soundbyte and –"_

Mulder lowered his head. They were having a field day with this and he tried to calculate how much time would pass before it reached the ears of Skinner and Kersh. This wasn't going to go too well for him, "They've taken it completely out of context." Mulder said, "They didn't even show the whole conversation."

"_It's surprising that this FBI Agent from Washington would be treating local media with such contempt and rudeness." The newswoman said, "This station has already sent a complaint to the FBI in Washington regarding this treatment by one of their own."_

Mulder buried his head in his hands again and waited a moment before saying something, "Oh they're going to have a field day." Mulder said, sighing.

"Maybe it won't be so bad." Scully replied patting him on the back, "I'm sure if you explain the circumstances."

"Exactly how many times does this happen?" Preston asked with a confused look, "By the way you're acting it looks as if this kind of stuff happens all the time." Nobody made eye contact with him, "You're kidding… It happens a lot?"

Mulder finished his lunch, "Guess I can expect a call from Skinner."

Doggett couldn't help but laugh, "Come on, I don't think it'll be that bad."

* * *

_**Mulder and Scully's hotel**_

The hotel room felt lonely to Scully, considering the amount of times spent in rooms with Mulder by her side. Just as expected, Mulder had been summoned back to Washington to face the music. The news didn't let up with the minuscule altercation either, they certainly were milking it for all it's worth. She'd spent most of the night attempting to decipher Mulder's insufferable handwriting. He scribbled down notes as they came to him.

There was a knock on the door. She sighed and done up her robe fully before she answered the door. It definitely wasn't the hard Doggett-type knock but it was a much softer one.

"Officer Preston." Scully said.

"I've come to drop off the list of names of people who were known members of the fallen Church." Preston replied as he handed her the papers, "Agent Mulder said he wanted to cross reference some names. Where is he?" He had peered into the hotel room and noted that Scully was alone.

"Mulder was summoned to Washington over what had happened earlier?" Scully said, and when Preston sighed heavily, she knew he wanted to say something more, "Out with it Officer Preston."

"Well this is a big case Agent Scully." Preston said, "It could make my career." He avoided her impatient blue eyes, "Agent Mulder's not going to jeopardize my chances of getting anywhere is he?"

Scully folded her arms and their eyes locked in combat, "This is nothing to do with career making cases... It's to do with finding a killer Officer Preston. Don't you EVER forget that. You can learn a lot from Mulder if you just take the chance." Scully said.

"Yeah but his behavior is somewhat..." Preston never got the chance to finish this sentence. This wasn't the first time she had dealt with young people questioning Mulder's ways.

"Look... Mulder's behavior maybe outside the regular guidelines at times." Scully had no problem admitting that and she was positive that Mulder would readily admit it himself, "However, he's damn good at what he does... There's nobody more equipped to be on this case than him."

"John Doggett..." Preston added, "You've worked together before, right?"

"What about him?" Scully asked with an inquisitive tone.

"I'm concerned about him as well." This was when Scully sighed. He wasn't the only one who had developed concern for Doggett. He'd been quiet most of the afternoon and his sudden departure earlier was troubling.

"I'm going to have a word with John Doggett." Scully told him, "It's getting late and you look like you need sleep." She noted.

"I'm good." Preston said, "Just make sure Agent Mulder gets these Agent Scully."

Scully closed the door before anything else could be said. This isn't unusual whenever they deal with new blood when they're working on a case. People's first reaction to Mulder was somewhat distrusting and believing that he'd wreck the case and therefore wreck their careers. And they always seemed to raise their concerns with her as if she could magically tow her partner in line.

Scully dialed Doggett's number into on the hotel phone.

* * *

_**Doggett Residence**_

At this point of what was classed as an argument, John felt like throwing his arms up and just giving up... But he and Monica was as stubborn as each other. Neither of them wanted to give an inch.

"It's best for you to be taken off the case." John said as he placed his hands on his hips. This was his usual stance when he was trying to stress a point, "I don't care what you think... But this is not up for discussion."

Monica couldn't believe this, "We've worked on cases worse than this before..." She said trying to control the volume of her voice, "What you going to do? Wrap me up in cotton wool?"

The look on John's face made her mentally back up, "If that's what it takes." John answered seriously, "There is no way I'm letting you stay on the case."

"You don't have a choice." Monica shot back.

John let out an angry scream that tore the throat, "I do. You're being taken off, it's not open for discussion." He said, "I know you believe you're up to it, but since you're..."

His mobile rung, "John Doggett." He almost yelled into the phone. More so because of the interruption.

_Doggett?_ Scully asked on the other end.

"Dana... What's wrong?" John asked, "What happened?"

_I just wanted to ring you up and see if you were alright... You seemed off today._ Scully said. But sometimes getting anything personal out of Doggett was as frustrating at getting it out of Mulder.

"Thing's are good Dana." John said, "I just had something to take care of."

_How's Monica? Will she be back tomorrow?_ Scully asked.

There was a long pause as John was still trying to convince Monica that having her off the case was the best idea.

_You still there John?_ Scully asked.

"Yeah, I'm still here." John answered, "She's being taken off the case."

_What? Why?_

"She's..." John swallowed, "Just because." He said. There was another long pause, this time it was Scully's turn to be quiet, "You there Dana?" John prodded her for a response.

_Is everything ok John?_

"Yes Dana." John said into the phone, "Thing's are fi... They're good." He corrected himself.

_I'll see you tomorrow._ Scully knew that any amount of questioning wouldn't get her anywhere so she just decided to let it be.

"Will do."


	4. Chapter 4

The morning air smelt damp. Scully's first thought was that it was going to be a rainy day and that seemed to match the type of day that others were waking up to. Darkness, miserable with no ray of sunshine in sight. Murders had a habit of doing that to any community, especially one as tight as Falls Church.

Scully's ray of sunshine was standing beside her bed with such silence as to startle her when she opened her eyes, "Mulder." She said, sounding annoyed that he hadn't bothered to wake her when he'd arrived.

"I was hoping for a much warmer response." Mulder said turning to face the door, "That was about as warm as the weather outside."

"I'm sorry." Scully sat up and rested against the headboard, "What did they say?"

"They were quite understanding really." Mulder paced around the room, which told her that there was more to follow and she mentally braced herself, "They want me, us or whichever of us, to do a press conference." He told her.

Scully watched him pace around the room, "That doesn't sound too bad." She said with a certain amount of caution.

"I can't do it Scully." Mulder said, "I won't do it. I can't. They want us to say how the investigation is going. They want us to lie. They want us to put their minds at ease." He scoffed at the idea of playing up to the media.

"Could be worse." Scully said, "Oh and Officer Preston dropped these off to you. These are apparently the names of the Church's names that you had requested."

Mulder took the list of names and began reading through the list of names examining them closely to see if there were any names that popped out to him, "Spoke with any of the others while I was away." There was just a look coming from Scully, "Alright then, what about?" He asked. The look told him that there were some things said.

"Officer Preston is certainly concerned about you." Scully said seriously.

"Concerned about me?" Mulder pointed to his chest smiling, "Why would he be concerned about me?"

"He thinks you're going to ruin his career for him." Scully almost burst out laughing but stopped herself, "Maybe, I don't know, maybe you should try acting a little more professional."

Mulder tried unsuccessfully to hide his grin, "You mean a little less like me?" He asked innocently.

Scully rolled her eyes as she got out of bed, "That's not what I said… Sure you can be yourself… Just do it a bit more professionally." Then saw the response written in Mulder's puppy dog eyes, "Don't give me that… It is possible to do." Scully responded to the unsaid, "And I called up John as well."

"And…" Mulder said, "He looked out of sorts. So how is he?"

Scully went into the bathroom to get freshen up, "John wasn't too happy when he answered the phone that's for sure. He virtually screamed into the phone before he realized it was me and he informed me that Monica's been taken off the case."

"What? Why?" Mulder asked. This shocking to him, "Actually with her knowledge of the Occult might be handy in this case. Did he say why?"

"No he didn't actually." Scully answered back from the bathroom.

"I'll have a word with him." Mulder said, "I wonder if it has anything to do with while she was absent yesterday." Ever since Monica was absent and Doggett's sudden change in attitude, his mind had been ticking over. There was one thing that kept coming to mind but if that was the case Mulder was certain that they would have heard something by now. He shook his head at that. Perhaps it was something entirely different.

* * *

With a nice community like Falls Church, Mulder had expected that they'd be more helpful. But every time he mentioned the dark history of persecution and even the mere mention of the renegade church got an adverse reaction. He'd gone through just five surnames on the list were either a former member or a descendant of a former member. This wasn't the first tightlipped community he'd come across while working on the X-Files but nothing ever on this scale and to top it off, the team seemed to be mentally splitting up. Doggett clearly had his mind on something else, Monica was reassigned to desk duty and then Mulder had Preston second guessing him every step of the way. The only constant team in this investigation felt like him and Scully.

* * *

_**1600 Press Conference outside Vancouver PD Falls Church**_

Just the thought of playing media boy sent Mulder in a spin. His job was to solve cases, not to play to the media. It seemed that these days, the FBI was more interested in looks than job performance. They couldn't or didn't want to realize that performance and looks went hand in hand. There was a list of things on a notebook that had to be said. Scully looked into her partner's eyes and immediately noted the cold gaze that was set to hit the reporters.

"Did they say that _YOU_ had to hold the conference?" Scully asked.

"They didn't mention names except when it came to an apology." Mulder said as he studied the crowd that had gathered around. Even some of the locals had gathered around with the reporters, hoping to catch a glimpse of light at the end of the long narrow tunnel, "I can handle this." He said.

"With the look you have now, you're more likely to make things worse." Scully said.

"Look Scully?" Mulder asked, "What look?"

"The look that you still believe that they're a bunch of bloodsucking leeches." Scully answered.

Mulder grinned at her; he hadn't realized that his eyes were selling him out. They say that the camera never lies so if he faced the media with this, things could only get worse. But Scully really didn't like to face them either and Doggett was not a person that had control over his temper either.

_Mulder walked through the halls of the FBI reading the file and Doggett came out of nowhere and held him against the wall, "You stay out of my business! You stay out of my life! You want something? You ask for it! I don't want to get calls about you going behind my back… You got that straight?!"_

"_I don't want anything on you." Mulder said, "I was asked to look into this file."_

"_Who asked you?!"_

It wasn't one of Mulder's favorite memories of their short period of time working together. But it proved that Doggett could easily flip if pushed and the bloodsucking leeches had a knack for pushing the right, or wrong buttons, depending on which way you look at it, "Maybe we should draw straws." Mulder said jokingly. Even though it was meant to be a joke, he'd gladly have done it if anyone thought it was a good idea.

"I'll do it." Preston spoke up as he grabbed the notepad from Mulder's grasp, "I don't think I've ever referred to anyone as a bloodsucking leech and plus I think it's better if it comes from a local." That was something they couldn't argue with that logic, that and the fact that neither of them wanted to do the conference and made no attempt to hide that fact.

All eyes were laid upon the young officer as he stood behind the podium, Mulder noted the nervous grasp that Preston had on the side of the podium and his feet looked like they were nailed to the spot.

"This isn't a good idea." Scully whispered into his ear.

"He wanted a learning experience." Mulder said with a hint of disdain in his voice. He wondered for a moment, if that was how the older agents viewed him when he first entered the FBI. Did they see him as the annoying young blood who they felt was sent in to get on their nerves? But that was exactly how Mulder treated Scully all those years ago.

_There was a knock on the basement door, "Nobody here but the FBI's most unwanted." Mulder looked up from examining the slides, "So who did you tick off to get this assignment, SCULLY?"_

"_Actually, I'm looking forward to working with you." Scully told him in her honest tone._

"_Really… I was under the impression you were sent to spy on me."_

Mulder treated Scully like how any seasoned agent would treat a rookie partner. But she had proven her value over the course of the years. Preston was never offered the chance, even though Preston knew of the distaste that the experienced Officers and Agents had for him he was still eager to please and show them that an inexperienced officer could be a valuable member of the investigative team.

"I would like to thank you all for turning up this evening." Preston said, sounding earnest. His young face was one that the media seemed to trust. It was a face yet to be changed by the cynicism that became etched on the more experienced, "We're here just to release a statement and will not be answering questions at this time." His hands began to periodically clench the side of the podium and release, "We are following a couple of leads in the investigation at the moment. However, due to the secrecy needed, we can not divulge any information concerning these leads… We are confident that the net is closing and we will catch this killer before he strikes again."

Mulder rubbed his forehead before resting his cheek against the hand. That part was not in the notes and he really wished that Preston hadn't said that. If by any chance there is another murder, the press will chew the kid out and that'll reflect badly on the whole investigation. Mulder laughed but managed to hide it by covering the mouth with his hand. He was starting to think like the FBI and that troubled him.

"Agent Fox Mulder has something to say." Preston said pointing to Agent Mulder.

Scully patted him on the back as he stood up in encouragement. Mulder took the position behind the podium as Preston sat back down, "Thank you Officer Preston." Mulder said in a less-than-enthusiastic tone, "My behavior towards the journalist yesterday was irresponsible and uncalled for. I understand that, like me, the reporter was only doing his job. I'm truly sorry for my behavior." Mulder sat back down right after saying what he had to say.

Preston took the podium again… It was beginning to look like a poor version of musical chairs, "Now, we promise to keep you informed with the details that we can without jeopardizing the investigation. The last thing that this team wants is to start giving the killer or killers the opportunity to evade capture because of too much information being given to the press. Thank you."

* * *

Monica had watched the press conference through the glass windows quietly observing with a smirk and longing. Watching them handle the media was amusing. Sometimes law enforcement and they go hand in hand but other times the media was just a nuisance and there were people that weren't afraid of showing their disposition. John was one of them; fortunately he'd been able to avoid talking to them.

She turned around and went to pick up the box of files and carry them to storage. But didn't even make it to a door, "Whoa there Mon." John said to her as he went to snatch the box out of her hands.

"Jesus John." Monica exclaimed a little startled, "You scared me." At times, John reminded her of a crocodile, he had the innate ability to sneak up on people without being noticed until the last minute.

"You shouldn't be carrying that." They now had their hands on the box, "No lifting."

"It's not that heavy." Monica said, "I'm not an invalid you know."

John looked at her impatiently and Monica knew this was something she'd never win so she just let go, "I didn't mean to imply you were." John followed her to where she was previously headed.

"When did you become such the gentleman Doggett?" Mulder asked as he intercepted him carrying the box of files.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Doggett said.

"Well, the times we've worked together, you've never carried anything for me." Mulder quipped.

"Christ Mulder." Doggett shook his head, even when things were looking grim Mulder always managed to make some time for humor. They were soon joined by Scully.

"Anyway these files aren't going to file themselves." Monica went to take the box but Doggett pulled it away.

Scully shot Doggett a quizzical look.

"Well she's…" Monica gave Doggett a nudge that she hoped remained unseen by Mulder or Scully, "She's a… a woman." Doggett quickly corrected himself, "Can't a man be a gentleman without everybody taking a free shot." He smiled to let them know he wasn't taking things seriously, "Anyway Mon, where shall we put these?"

"Follow me." Monica sighed as veered off somewhere else.

"I wonder what's going on." Scully observed them chat about something, "If they're keeping their relationship a secret they're not doing a good job."

Mulder nodded, "I don't think that's it." He replied, "I have a fair idea, but I can't say anything just in case I'm wrong."

"You can at least tell me what you think." Scully said.

"I'm sure they'll tell us if we need to know." Mulder said as they went outside.

* * *

_**Historical Church Grounds, Falls Church, 19:45**_

Mulder walked up to the fence of the surrounding the church. _Open 9-3 pm. 10 per adult, 5 per child, 7.50 for pensioners & seniors._ Scully shone the torch onto the gate which revealed the rusted over gate sign, "Someone turned this into a museum." Scully thought that there was something distasteful about people using churches as a museum.

"Do you have twenty on you Scully?" Mulder asked as he searched through his pockets.

"No Mulder. I do not." Scully answered.

"Looks like we'll just have to get in the old fashioned way." Mulder took out the pistol and went to use its butt to try and break the lock.

"Wait… Don't do that." Doggett said as he dangled the keys from his hand, "When I heard that we were heading here to have a look… I managed to get the key from the council." Mulder waited for Doggett to get the gate unlocked, "Damn, it's almost totally rusted over." Finally he managed to turn the lock and open the gate.

"Who'd have ever thought that this place would make a great Church Museum?" Mulder asked as they walked through the grounds to the building. Something about an abandoned rundown church was eerie. He had his flashlight fixated on the doors.

"I can't believe this place is still standing." Preston said, "It was used to showcase the religious history of Falls Church. But some religious group kicked up a huge stink about it and it was forced to close its doors. But due to the building's heritage listing, it still stands today." Preston was hoping that his knowledge of the history would be impressive, "I think the council has washed their hands of it though and are hoping that the place would fall down some day. They say money is the root of all evil… But I say religious crap outweighs money in that department."

The sounds of footsteps against the ground suddenly came to a halt. Preston swallowed the small lump of fear down his throat as they turned around to face him, "Shit." He mouthed the word. Their reaction meant that one of them was religious.

"What did you say?" Scully asked him, even if she did hear him as clear as day.

The sound of rain hitting the ground covered their voices as they ducked for cover, "Oh… umm." Preston stammered as he tried to think of a witty reply. A cold blue steel gaze threatened him more than any words possibly could, "What church are you with?"

"Catholic." Scully showed him the cross that she always wore close to her heart.

"That's the exception." Preston spoke louder to compete with the downpour, "I always loved the Catholic church. They never seemed as greedy as the others."

"Good save." Mulder patted him on the shoulder as they entered the church.

Preston reminded him a lot of Agent Sean Pendrell somewhat. They were both so eager to please and be accepted. Besides the fact that Preston had deep black hair and he was in no way infatuated with Scully, they could have been identical. Every single time that they saw them, they were always doing something to try and impress them. That and the fact that they're always putting their foot inside their mouths and stuffing up what they wanted to say made them annoying but also gave Mulder a good laugh.

Their flashlights played on every inch of the rundown building. Doggett coughed to try and get the dust from his lungs. The Church was full of it and the stale air was on the brink of sickening, "How about I go with Doggett over here and you go along with Officer Preston?" Mulder said as he shone the light into Preston's face to which he looked away after being temporarily blinded. Even with the torches, the visibility was extremely poor.

"So what are we looking for?" Preston asked as they checked passed the Alter and into one of the back rooms. This was clearly some sort of library.

"Not sure exactly." Scully answered as she was looking at the books with surprise, she wasn't even too sure why they were still here. The books looked like they belonged in a literary museum of some sort and not in here gathering dust, "Something that connects to the murders in any way." She continued.

"I got a question… Agent Scully." Preston said, "Why does Agent Mulder always call you Scully, Agent Scully? Isn't that disrespectful?"

Scully laughed, "Everyone that has worked with us has asked me that very question." She said, "He's called me Scully from day one and I never bothered to correct him." That was the truth. She'd never corrected him and he'd continue it. At first, Scully thought that Mulder only referred to her by her last name was sought of a way to have remain emotionally detached… But all through the years he continued to do so.

"Interesting." He said as he reached in and grabbed a book. The dust coming off caused him to have a coughing fit. He used the torch to look up the ladder that obviously led to another room but the beam wouldn't look in there, there was only one way to see up there was to climb the ladder.

"Be cautious." Scully warned.

"Don't worry." Preston said as he began his ascension, "It's not that high." Scully's light climbed the ladder matching Preston's climbing speed. Soon he was out of sight and in a space that was merely large enough to kneel down in.

"Officer Preston?" Scully called from below.

"I found something." Preston shouted back, "They look like… Goblets of some kind."

"Well that's not unusual." Scully said back.

"These look like gothic ones… Some sort of lizard's wrapped around it." There was a long pause, "Not a real one… It's an eerie looking goblet though. Something I wouldn't want on my mantelpiece."

"Bring it down here." Scully said.

"They're not even –" Then there was silence.

"_Careful, careful that's all to say… The oldies will end your day." The kid's tune echoed relentlessly around Preston, "If you look closely you'll see… Them chopping kids up for tea."_

"Officer Preston?" Scully called out, weary about the continual silence, "You ok?"

The sound of floorboards creaking and was followed by the sound of wood splintering as the floor of the room which held Preston gave way. Scully managed to step out of the way of the falling body and debris.

_Children laughing, children screaming. A playground for kids who dare. Do you dare enter the Fallen Church? A game that kids play to freak each other out… "Careful, careful that's all to say… The oldies will end your day. If you look closely you'll see… Them chopping kids up for tea."_

* * *

Mulder talked to Doggett as he was looking down in the basement for what he was hoping was a sacrificial Alter or at least something that tied the church to anything. So far it was the only lead they had.

"So Doggett." Mulder asked, "What's with you and Monica?" He shone the light in Doggett's direction.

"What makes you think that anything's up?" Doggett answered, "If you're wondering if we live together… Yes we do."

"I've gathered that." Mulder went to open the cupboard door, "But why's Monica off the case? Her field of expertise will be useful."

Mulder was blinded by the shine of Doggett's flashlight, "Because…"

"I have a theory." Mulder responded.

"Just don't." Doggett said, "If you want to know I can tell ya. But just keep it between us ok?"

_CRASH! BANG!_

"Mulder… John!" Scully's voice travelled through the entire Church.

They both ran to where the voice was coming from. There was certain urgency in her tone.

"Don't move." Scully told him as Preston went to get up.

Preston could taste blood in his mouth and felt it slowly running down his cheek. Scully pushed aside some of the wood, "I think I slipped." Preston could see the whole where he'd just fell from.

"_Leave little kiddies." The old woman cackled, "This is no place for little kiddies…"_

_I wasn't doing anything honest… I was just, they made me do it. They made me do it. They made me do it. Don't kill me!_

"_We will show you." The old woman lifted the knife high up, "We will show you what we do to little kiddies."_

Scully could tell that Preston's breathing had become erratic, "We'll get an ambulance… You'll be fine." She checked his pulse and looked for internal injuries or broken bones very carefully.

"Agent Scully?" Preston said suddenly, "Look out behind you. They're behind you… Good God!" He pleaded, "Get out of here."

A bright line shone through his eyes from outside the darkness. It was beckoning him, calling his name. The bright light was relentless in it's pursuit of him. The bright light at the end of the corner and the voice calling him made Preston feel like it was the end? Was this what it was like to die?


	5. Chapter 5

Preston's words struck Scully like an electric shock and she turned her head to see God knows what with her gun out of the holster and ready for anything that might be facing her. His words had made her paranoid and there was nothing wrong with erring on the side of caution.

"What happened?" Mulder asked as he shone the torch on Preston's face then up to the gap.

Scully stopped shining the torch into Preston's eyes and stood up, "He climbed up the ladder to check something… He found some goblets but the floor gave way." There was some relief when Scully realized who had come here.

Doggett was busy calling the ambulance as Mulder stayed with them, "Is he alright?" He asked.

"I checked for internal injuries but couldn't find any, he's been non-responsive." Scully said as she allowed her medical training to kick in, "I thought he was coming around, saw you guys then went into a state of anxiety."

_I see the light and in a flash it was gone. Couldn't help but feel rejected. I was sent back to the land of the living. How could this be?_

"John?" Preston said shakily, coming back from a million miles away and yet searching for a familiar face.

"Are you ok Stephen?" Doggett knelt down beside him, showing concern that any officer naturally felt for another.

"I fell." He said sheepishly. Preston was more embarrassed than anything. It did hurt, but it also hurt his pride.

"How do you feel?" Scully leant down the other side to check his pupils. They were unfocused and reacted to the light, "Do you know where you are?" He was taken aback by such a ridiculous sounding question. Preston used his head to look around, "Don't move… An ambulance is on its way."

"Falls Church." Preston answered, "The old church."

"Good." Scully said, "How many fingers am I holding up?" She went through the usual line of questions to see if he had an apparent concussion.

"I can't see them Agent Scully." Preston said. Mulder shone the torch over to Scully's hand, "Three I think." Preston said.

"You think?" Scully asked.

"It all looks a little blurry." Preston answered, "And I feel like the room's spinning."

Scully nodded, "How about the pain? Are you in any pain?"

"My nose hurts a bit and so does my back." He said truthfully.

* * *

_**Falls Church Medical Centre, Falls Church.**_

Preston was taken to the medical centre instead of the ER of Vancouver Hospital due to the fact that his condition was hastily improving. It turned out that the nosebleed was caused by hitting some wood on the way down. The nose wasn't broken but it still hurt a hell of a lot. Preston continually apologized for his stupidity; his pride was hurt more deeply than any pain that could be alleviated.

"Well he can be discharged now." The nurse told the others, "He checks out alright. There's no damage." Scully nodded as Preston gingerly walked into the hallway trying to avoid everyone's gaze, "He's going to be sore for awhile." The nurse continued, "I'd say he needs a few days of R&R, but I can see that can't be done."

"We'll make sure he gets adequate rest." Scully said, "And if any complications arise, we'll bring him right back here."

"Good." The nurse said.

* * *

_**Preston's Apartment, Falls Church: 0930**_

"Rest? Ha!" Preston chuckled to himself. Agent Scully had told him to take the day for rest and to take it easy as if he was going to take her advice. He set the alarm for 14:30 since he had read somewhere that that was the minimal amount of sleep the body needed and the rest of the hours were just a waste of time. He changed into his white pajamas and slipped himself to under the covers and closed his eyes.

He slowly opened his eyes in time to see the blade coming down but he couldn't move. The sharp blade penetrated the skin and was making its way up the in a smooth slicing motion. There was a split second delay before the blood began pouring out and running down his chest. He tried to scream but no words would come out. Beneath him, the floor was turning red as the pool began spreading outwards. Every time he tried to wriggle free his feet screamed at him in pain. The blade came into full view, a dagger that caught every ray of the light. A little boy's reflection was caught in the silver.

"Thank God you're here." The landlord of the complex said to Monica as she was intercepted. Scully had specifically asked for Monica to periodically check on the physical wellbeing of the young officer. They had told her that he'd fell a storey while on investigation but this keeping details secret was beginning to drive her to the point of insanity.

"What's wrong?" Monica followed the landlord and instinctively reached to the side and pulled out the weapon.

"I was about to call the department." The landlord said, "There were reports of screaming coming from this room." He unlocked the door slowly and quietly, "This is Stephen Preston's apartment, an officer of your department."

"Stay close but out of sight." Monica said as she opened the door with the gun drawn to eye level and then pushed the door fully open with her foot. The apartment felt oddly calm as she entered the bedroom. The screaming still continued, lying on the bed was Preston thrashing about under the covers trapped in a relentless, unforgiving nightmare.

"Stephen?" She shook his shoulders gently, "Hey wake up… It's Monica… Monica Reyes."

Preston's eyes snapped open and his body froze. The first thought was to get the person away from him as quick as possible and he used his arm to push her back. Monica had expected this kind of reaction and managed to stop herself from going back too far by grasping hold of the bedside table. She quickly went outside the apartment and lay to rest any of the fear that the landlord had by telling him that it was just a nightmare and he breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here?" Preston asked, "Was there another murder? Is there a lead?"

Monica shook her head, "Not that I know of." She answered, "But then again I'm no longer on the case… Dana asked me to come and check on you, she told me how you fell last night."

He couldn't believe that word was travelling around that quick. Did the whole station know about his slight mishap? He felt a layer of warmth spread into his cheeks and they turned the color of bright red, "Fucking hell." The words slipped out before he had a chance to rein them in.

"No need to be ashamed." Monica sat on the side of the bed, "Things happen on cases and what I know that place is virtually falling apart, it should be condemned. Anyway, Dana asked me to come around to see if you were alright." All Monica could see in the young officer was troubled by the current case. He was young and unhardened by previous cases but it also meant Preston was somewhat on the edge, "You want to talk about the nightmare you were having."

"I wasn't." It was a poor attempt at a lie and he knew Monica could see through his blatant transparency.

"You know they say that dreaming is a way for the mind to process information freely." Monica sighed, she assumed that John would have a field day listening to this, "It sorts things out at night because the mind isn't distracted by the external stimulation that comes with the daytime. So, that way your brain can organize the data."

"Really?" Preston was unconvinced, "I heard it was just a series of random images."

That was a challenge, "Maybe… But the intensity of your _dream_ suggests that it was much more than a series of _random images_." Monica stated, "Now if something is bothering you, it maybe trying to get from your subconscious to your conscious. It's trying to breakout and tell you what's going on."

Preston stood up, "It's nothing… Ok?" He went to the closet and pulled out his spare uniform, "God, a guy can't even have a nightmare without getting some psycho bullshit?" He went silent after that. He knew she was only trying to help.

"Don't take that tone with me Stephen." Monica snapped back, "Typical you try and give some advice and you get lip for your trouble." She huffed if she was a cartoon, steam would be shooting out her ears, "If someone offers you some advice there, being rude like that is uncalled for."

Preston walked into the bathroom before rolling his eyes, "She's so hormonal." He said quietly after checking out his reflection in the mirror, his back still felt tender to touch and dark circles were beginning to form under his eyes. He soon left the bathroom fully clothed. The clock on the dressing table just ticked over to one pm, "I'm sorry." Preston said, "It's just been a long night."

"Where are you going?" Monica asked as he headed to the door.

"There's something I want to check out." Preston answered, "You can tell Agent Scully to stop worrying. I'm sore but I'm good."

"I'm driving." Monica said. Her priority was to make sure he was alright but the other goal she had was to find out the details of the case. It felt strange to go behind John's back like this but it was the only possible to get some insight.

Since Preston had been the one who'd been in charge of the driving for the majority of the time, he was happy to have somebody else take the wheel.

* * *

_**Historical Church Grounds, Falls Church**_

The place looked less spooky during the day, Preston noted. He waited at the gate, it was unlocked from the previous night. Even through the light of the day, the place still had that abandoned look and creepy feel. Years ago, when he was a child, the church looked so menacing and towering and it still did. The legend given to it by the teenagers of that time didn't help matters. Climbing the fence and spending time alone in the darkness was an initiation ceremony as if breaking into a church somehow proved you were a man. Though he couldn't fault them, he had been initiated into the cool group himself.

"What's wrong?" Monica asked as the two stood at the gate looking in, "Was the nightmare about this place?"

"What makes you say that?" Preston asked as he concentrated his attention to the doors.

"Well after what I walked in on and the fact that you wanted to come straight here, it's obvious that you are drawn here." It reminded her of being on an X-File, "What is it about this place?" Monica said in a soft tone.

He watched the young kids climb over the fence and run inside with the older kids cheering them on. It was like being there all over again, experiencing the thrill and danger all over again, "You know that every town has a creepy house." Preston said as he breathed in deeply, "This is ours… The older kids use to make the younger ones go in and spend some time inside and if they deemed that you were brave enough you'd be cool enough to join their gang. Be one of the cool kids."

Monica squeezed his shoulder, "Did you ever take part in this?" She asked.

"A couple of times." Preston answered, "I don't even know why anymore. I just went inside, spent an hour or so in there and just left. There was absolutely nothing." But then he remembered about the voices he'd heard even before he fell, "But I -."

He turned to face Monica just in time to see her eyes roll into the back of her head and the eyelids flutter. He was able to lay her down with guiding arms to prevent her from hitting the ground hard, "Hey." Preston tapped her on the side of the face gently.

Darkness blurred into day and slowly everything came into focus and the slant straightened up. Monica still felt slightly dizzy so she refused to move, "Monica?" She could hear his far away voice coming closer, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Monica sat up, trying to remember where she was. Preston helped her to her feet slowly, "I think I fainted."

"Look, I'm taking you to the hospital." Preston opened the door for her.

"No." Monica shot back quickly, making Preston take a step back, "Look, I'm good."

Preston shook his head, "People don't just faint for no reason." He said to her, "Hell, if I just let it past, I think John Doggett'll have my head."

Monica closed the door and sighed she knew he was right. This wasn't going to go down well and if he did find out there'd be some major damage control needed.

* * *

_**Falls Church Medical Centre**_

"I think I should start selling you people season tickets I guess." The nurse smiled as Doggett, Scully and Mulder walked through the hallway.

"Really funny." Doggett said seriously, "Where is she? How is she?"

"Monica Reyes is getting the look over." The nurse answered, "She was out for a few minutes. Does Monica Reyes have any existing medical conditions?"

Doggett was going to blurt out the answer but caught himself beforehand, "Do you mind buying some lunch for Officer Preston?" Doggett turned to Scully handing her some money.

"No, I'm not hungry." Preston said.

"Well you look it." Doggett replied, "Take advantage of it because it won't happen too often." He said. This received no arguments from the others and he waited till Preston and Scully were out of sight.

"Officer Doggett isn't it?" The nurse asked, "Does she have any existing medical conditions?"

"Umm yeah." Doggett answered, "Actually, Monica… She's pregnant."

Everything clicked to Mulder and his eyes widened. No wonder why she was so quick to get off the case and why Doggett had started carrying anything for her, "You old dog you." Mulder slapped him on the back, "I guessed that was what was going on."

"We're not telling anybody yet." Doggett turned around to face Mulder, "So keep it under wraps ok?" He waited for the affirmative nod from Mulder before turning his attention back to the nurse, "Can I see her?" He asked.

"This room here." The nurse answered.

Monica sat up in the bed when she saw John enter the room, "You awake?" He asked in a quiet tone before standing next to the bed, "How ya feeing?"

"Alright I guess. I'm starting to get a little bored." Monica was waiting for the angry onslaught and was surprised when it didn't come, "I was half expecting you to come in blazing away."

"Nah." John said, "I was a bit angry when I got a call from Officer Preston but calmed down. It could have happened anywhere right? In fact the gang's all here." He pointed outside.

"Don't tell me they all know." Monica replied, "I wanted to keep it secret."

"I got a dislodged ribcage courtesy of Mulder." John joked, "Actually, he's the only one that knows. But you know, you can't hide it forever." He said matter-of-factly.

"Hopefully the case would be over by then." Monica said as he poured her a glass of water, "Will Fox be quiet?"

"I've made it perfectly clear to him that we're keeping it under wraps." John answered, "So I think he'll be quiet."

* * *

_**The Car, outside Scully & Mulder's Hotel Room**_

Mulder turned the light on in the car and was still searching through the names. He found it easier to work alone when there was no worry about disturbing someone. During cases, it was still difficult for him to sleep as much as the others but Mulder understood how others needed all their sleep. A name in the never ending list popped out and almost screamed at him. There was a knock on the back door of the car that startled Mulder and he opened it.

"Officer Preston?" Mulder asked as he motioned for him to sit in the car.

"What are you doing in here?" Preston asked him.

"I'm working." Mulder answered right away, "What does it look like?" He held up the papers in his hand, "But I'm really glad you're here."

"Why?" Preston raised an eyebrow. He felt really cautious now since that remark.

"I have some questions for Miss Lema." Mulder said as he moved to the front of the car, "Her name's on the list of previous members of the Fallen Church thing. So, let's say I have a few questions for her."

"Shouldn't we get the others?" Preston asked. He remembered what happened the last time Mulder had questioned the old lady.

"Well, if you want to go wake Scully up…" Mulder pointed to the only hotel room that didn't have any lights, "…Be my guest, but I wouldn't recommend it and John Doggett is probably looking after Monica."

Preston shrugged his shoulders, if her partner wasn't willing to wake her up, then there was no way he was going risk his own neck by doing so, "Ok." Preston started the engine and took the drive to Winchester Way.

* * *

_**Miss Nellie Lema Residents, Winchester Way**_

Mulder and Preston walked up to her front door. Everything smelt clean and fresh. Even the damp air avoided the house. Mulder knocked on the door gently and it opened up a little. The living room light was the only light through the house, "Miss Lema." Mulder called out, "It's the FBI." There was an uneasy feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. Preston quickly followed suite with his gun drawn.

The sound of the back door banging against it's frame drew Mulder's attention immediately and without speaking made a dash to try and catch the possible suspect, narrowly avoiding the body dangling from the ceiling. He went crashing through the back door and scanned the darkness in the backyard, but there was no movement whatsoever, "This is Agent Mulder with the FBI." He said into the phone with the police department, "I need a search for a three mile radius around Winchester Way for any suspect behavior. There's been another -." Mulder looked at the body that hung from the ceiling of the living room. Blood was pouring down the face and dripping slowly into a bowl. On closer inspection, he could see the chest expanding slowly, "Send an Ambulance right away." Mulder hung up the phone, "Preston, grab me a towel, tea-towel or anything."

There was no answer from the young officer. This was really irritating Mulder, "God sake Preston I said…" Mulder turned around to see that Preston was standing on the spot without moving. He quickly undid his tie and tied it around Mill Lema's head to attempt to stem the flow of blood from the unseen wounds before clicking his fingers in front of the officer, "You with us? Snap out of it!"

"What?" Preston snapped out of it like someone being brought out of a hypnotic state, "Jesus fucking Christ." He looked up and saw the hooks that were holding up the human weight.

"Go outside and wait for the ambulance." Mulder said pointing him towards the door, "There's nothing you can do here." Unfortunately that was the pessimistic truth and was confirmed when the Miss Lema's body ceased breathing.

"What the hell's gotten into you Officer Preston?" Mulder said to him after he watched them take away Miss Lema's body. After seeing the reaction, he thought that perhaps it was time to have Preston transferred away from all this, "If you find yourself unable to handle this, then say something."

"It's not that." Preston replied walking as he walked around. It wasn't that this time, "I've been seeing things, like images."

"What kind of things?" Mulder asked after a second, "Something pertaining to the case. Visions or something?" He wanted a direct explanation. There were times when investigative officers saw things that could be connected with the case and yet be so random. Mulder remembered a case that he was on with Doggett and Monica.

"_I want to know if you see it to." Monica said to John on the grassy hill. Though he knew what she was talking about, he strongly denied seeing it, though Monica was adamant about what she saw, "You fail to see this connection."_

"_Connections? What connections?" Doggett asked._

"_What if this is a thread of evil… Connecting back to you."_

Though it turned out to be nothing more than a coincidence, just a random occurrence, it did open a window to a number of possibilities, "I don't know if it is." Preston answered Mulder, "I think it is… I'm not sure. It feels more like a memory though."

"How so?" Mulder asked.

"These murders feel awfully familiar, almost like I've seen this before." Preston said, trying to make himself sound clearer but it wasn't making much sense to himself, "As I say, it feels like a memory but I don't have any memory of it."

"Do you feel like a trip to Washington?" Mulder asked and the only response was a confused expression, "There's actually a Hypnotherapist who specializes in the field of regression." He explained.

"Are you serious?" Preston asked, "Sounds like the stuff of science fiction to me."

"Give it a chance." Mulder said to him, "Plus I want to have Miss Lema's body thoroughly examined in DC as soon as possible to see what can be dug up. I can make and appointment with Doctor Werber."

Preston nodded, that sounded like a good idea. If it had nothing to do with the case then perhaps he could sort whatever this was out. Especially since it was clearly interfering with his ability to perform his tasks, "Ok Agent Mulder." Preston replied, unable to think of a good reason to avoid it besides the thought of it sounded unbelievable. He rubbed his light brown hair as he said it.

* * *

**_A/N: I found this chapter pretty difficult to write and was wondering where to end it before settling on leaving it at this. Hope you all still liking it. And yeah I guess some knew about little twist thing. Oh and I was reading back to the first chapter and realised I totally stuffed up, don't know why nobody mentioned the stuff up:D Kinda biggie:D enough of this A/N_**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

TIPPING THE BALANCE

_**TIPPING THE BALANCE**_

**A/N: **The mistake I referred to in the first chapter was something I thought everyone would have noticed… In the first chapter I introduce Officer Preston as Officer Peterson. Anyway, thanks for continuing to read the story even after that _ROOKIE _mistake.

* * *

The trip back to Washington was uneventful and unusually silent. Scully's displeasure about Mulder going out and questioning someone without telling her was impossible to hide. The idea of taking Preston to a regression hypnotherapist sounded way out there even for Mulder but he was so insistent that it could be of importance to the case so in the end, she systematically shrugged the shoulders and reluctantly agreed to it. It was just like old times.

Mulder looked at Scully driving and laughed at the smile on her face. She just looked at him with her mouth open, "What?" She asked.

He shook his head, "You just had the most faraway smile on your face then." Mulder replied, "Thinking about an old boyfriend perhaps?" He faked a jealous look.

"No, was thinking how this is like old times." Scully answered, "Just like old times."

* * *

_**Doctor Werber's Hypnotherapy Practice, Washington, 0900**_

It had been along time since Mulder had stepped into this office and was shocked to hear of Heitz Werber's passing but his older son kept the work going. He was way younger than his father and was still somewhat inexperienced in actual cases but judging by the framed qualification certificates on the wall, he was more educated than his father.

"I'm Doctor Hans Werber." Hans extended his hand, "I don't usually take on patients at such short notice but when you rung up and gave me your name Mister Mulder, I made sure to free up my schedule. You were my father's favorite patient. When you called me, I looked over your file." The greeting was more like how one would greet a celebrity, "I was really excited to meet you."

"Thanks for that." Mulder shook the hand as he smiled, "Though, it's not for me it's for this young man here. It's possible that he might have a regressed memory… But it's difficult to tell when it might be."

"I'm Stephen Preston. I think it might be from when I was a kid." Preston shook the doctor's hand. This still felt a little off to him and it was surprising to hear Mulder being so highly regarded by a psychiatrist, it wasn't too surprising really.

"Shall we get started then? Judging by the urgency of your appointment taking, I take it you don't want to waste time exchanging pleasantries." Hans said to Mulder.

"I'll wait here." Mulder said as he took a seat in the waiting room and began skimming through one of the magazines.

"This way, Mister Preston." Preston was led into a back room. That was an area Mulder was all too familiar with. He'd spent what seemed like an endless pointless hours on that the couch being treated by Heitz Werber even though his belief of his sister's abduction had been false, Heitz's results with other patients could never be questioned, "Mister Mulder." Hans came out of the back room a couple of minutes after entering, "Can you come in here for the session?"

The request surprised Mulder, "What's up?"

"I think that Mister Preston is actually scared." Hans answered with a hint of a smile, "It may prevent him in from going completely under. Maybe if he had someone he knew in the room with him it might help him to relax."

"Sure." Mulder put the magazine down and stepped into the other office and sat on the other spare chair.

* * *

Even after all this time and a different generation, inducing the hypnotic state never changed. The slow countdown accompanied by the creative visualization of the muscles relaxing. Mulder observed the proceedings with curiosity and a not-so-fond memory of a confusing and stressing time of his life. He hadn't realized he was chewing on his nail at the beginning.

Stephen sat up in the couch, "Raise your right hand." He slowly raised his hand till it raised above the head, "Good." Hans said in an even tone, "You can put your hand down now." The hand slowly went down till it rested limply beside him, "You said that the cases seem familiar to you." Hans made sure his voice kept the even tone, "That it seemed like you've seen it before. I need you to reach deeply into your past and think of the first instance you remember seeing anything that has to do with the case."

_Can you open your eyes and tell me what you see?_

I see nothing. Sorry this was a mistake, I've wasted you and Mulder's time. There's nothing here.

_Open your eyes and tell me what you see._

It's not working I tell you-- Shit! _Relax and tell me all that you see… Where are you?_ I'm at the Fallen Church. _What are you doing there?_ They're telling me to spend some time in the abandoned church. They say if I do this, they'll let me in their gang. Belonging is important.

I am climbing the fence, filled with fear and excitement, 'Careful, careful… If you look closely you'll see... Them chopping kids up for tea... Careful, careful… If you look closely you'll see… Them chopping kids up for tea.' The kids wouldn't let up on the goddamn chanting, guess they thought it scared people so much and they were right. God, my heart was pumping.

_Concentrate on your breathing… You are there, but you are safe. Breathe evenly._

I had to spend time in the Church, that's the rule they stated. It's terrifying but surprisingly exciting at the same time. Even if it's abandoned, I'm still going to enter the place quietly. I was eleven going on twelve and as eager as hell to be accepted and I thought I could do it.

Inside was dark, I can hardly see anything, it's creepy, I wondered inside too far but I can't find the door. God, where's the door, I can't get out. It's gone.

_Remember, you're just there as an observer… Observing what's going on…_

There must have been another way out, there had to be. I walked down the stairs into another room, I could hear voices.

_Do you know what they were saying?_

I can't make it out, it sounds like chanting I think, but it's muffled, and I can't understand it. It's scary, but I can't run away. The person stabbed a knife into a man that was hanging upside down and cut from the stomach to the chest. It was hard not to stare, there was nothing I could do, I couldn't do anything and then that's when the woman turned around and saw me, there were others there but they were led, I think. She held the blade to my cheek.

I didn't do anything… I didn't do anything. Honest, they made me.

_Can you see their faces? Can you see the blade?_

I can't see their faces, they're covered. I can see the blade. Run! Run! Get out of here! Don't stay. I can't stay, I won't stay. Run! I have to run. It wasn't my fault! Help me! Help me!!

_That's enough… I think we have what we need. Bring him out._

_Listen to me, when I count to five you'll be awake with full recollection of the details… 1… 2… 3… 4… 5_

"Holy shit." Preston rubbed some sweat off his brow, "Wow." He attempted to catch his breath. He stood up quickly, "I need to get freshened up."

"Sure." Mulder said, "Don't take too long."

"Can you get my bag out of the car Agent Mulder?" Preston pulled part of the front of his shirt from his chest. It was sticking to him because of the thin layer of sweat.

"Ok." Mulder said, "Thanks again for your assistance." Mulder shook hands with Hans.

"Can you let me know how it pans out?" Hans said, "I always like to know how our clients go."

"Right?" Mulder said.

* * *

Christ... Was all that was going through his mind? How could he have forgotten all that? He looked at his face in the mirror before washing it. He looked dreadful and the signs of the case were showing. Preston looked down at his crotch. During the course of the session the bladder saw fit to relieve itself, leaving a dark stain on the front of the trousers. The other officer's would have a field day with this. There was no way that Agent Mulder could have missed it. These incidences had a habit of making the rounds.

"Here's your bag." Mulder said dropping it by his feet.

"Thanks." Preston said, "Do you mind?" Dropping the hint to leave him alone.

* * *

_**J Edgar Hoover Building, Washington**_

Walking into the FBI was nothing short of culture shock. Compared to the Falls Church this was a whole new planet. Preston and Mulder were let right in and went to the FBI's cafeteria to pick up some food before heading down to Mulder's office. Preston watched the lift go down as far as it could go.

"You alright?" Mulder asked as he tapped the guy on the shoulder, "You haven't said anything since leaving Dr Werber's office." He knew how tough one of those sessions could be on the mind and body.

"Yeah, just want to get this over and done with." Preston walked down the hall when the elevator doors opened, "I'll just draw the blade and that's it" And he can go back to forgetting about what had happened. He stepped behind Mulder as they walked into the office, "This is your office?"

"This is the X-Files." Mulder said.

"Nice poster." Preston said as he looked at the, _I Want to Believe_ stuck to the back wall. There were several photographs of alleged ghosts and UFO's plastered around the centerpiece. A couple of science fiction and conspiracy novels were on the small table, "What kind of office is this?" He asked.

Mulder dug out some blank paper and dumped them on the main desk, "Knock yourself out." The pencils that were placed on the desk rolled out over the paper. Mulder watched Preston frantically draw what he had seen in the hypnotic state.

The blade was still fresh in Preston's mind; it was the same as having it sitting right in front of him. Unlike most knives, the one he had seen had it's grip carved like a slug or lizard and instead of the guard being flat or curling upwards, it had reached down to cover the hand as if it was holding it to the handle. He made the first bit of paper into a ball and threw it to the bin before starting again. The symbol on the base of the blade looked like a religious cross going through some pentagram, though not one he'd seen before, but more like intertwining triangles.

He put in as much detail as he saw. It had reached the point where his hands were in autopilot, "I'm done." He slid the finished product over to Mulder who was reading the newspaper in silence.

"Looks nasty." He commented, "Kinda like a ceremonial dagger." Mulder put away from the paper and began jotting down notes about what kind of profile there might be for someone like this, "What are you doing?" He looked in Preston's direction. It's probably the first time in a long time that Mulder allowed someone to sit in his chair, but decided to sit opposite the usual place.

"I'm just making sure that my sight is adjusted." Preston answered as he checked his weapon over, "We have to make sure our weapons are well maintained."

"Yeah." Mulder said as he laughed, "They can be very strict about that." Mulder looked over his notes.

Preston still could see the knife, the same one that was held to his throat all those years ago. Getting it on paper would never alleviate the guilt of sitting on this information for so long. Even though it may have been repressed, that was still inexcusable. If he'd seen this before, maybe the killer would be caught already. With jerky actions, Preston turned the weapon around, put the cold steel barrel into his mouth and pulled the trigger.

Mulder's heart stopped momentarily as his brain attempted to register what had happened. He looked up in time to see blood splatter hit the "I Want to Believe Poster"

* * *

The removal of the body and the endless questions passed by as if he were in a dream, it didn't feel real at all almost like he had fallen asleep at the desk and entered a god-forsaken nightmare.

"What happened here Agent Mulder?" Skinner asked.

Mulder thought for a moment before answering, "One of the officer's we were working with… I brought him here, to DC to get some information sorted out." Mulder sat down on the chair in Skinner's office, "He put together a drawing of a possible murder weapon and turned his gun on himself and fired." It may have sounded calm but his insides were screaming in quiet anguish.

"Where are you going?" Skinner asked as Mulder got up to leave.

"I think I'm going home." Mulder said, "I just don't think I can work today or maybe I'll just get back to Falls Church."

"Like hell you will." Skinner said as he stood up.

"Sir?" Mulder blinked.

"You're coming home with me." His superior said.

"That's nice of you to offer but –." Mulder sighed. Skinner had left himself wide open for him to take advantage. But there was no way he wanted to continue, "Sir, I'm fine. If it makes you feel any better, I'll stay with Scully."

"No." The voice came out with such authority, Mulder stopped dead in his tracks, "You look beat Agent Mulder and you can do with a night's sleep. I know you, if you stay with Agent Scully, you'll both end up awake all night with the case and neither of you will get any rest."

Mulder let out a small laugh. There was nobody on Earth who knew Mulder and Scully and their couple personality better than anyone else, perhaps even better than the couple themselves, "I can't go home, I can't go with Scully." Mulder said, in somewhat of a sulky tone, "What do you suggest?" He looked around the office, "That I stay here?"

"No." Skinner said trying not to laugh at this, "You're coming home with me."

"That's nice of you to offer but -." Mulder began to say.

* * *

_**FALLS CENTRAL CAFÉ, Falls Church**_

John and Monica sat in the café having their lunch. Monica had postponed her lunch to coincide with John's, "Have you had enough to eat, Mon?" John asked as he offered her the other half of the sandwich.

"I'm right." Monica smiled. Seeing this protective side of John was sweet and amusing at the same time.

"Are you ok today?" John asked as he finished the other half of the sandwich, "Your mind seems somewhere else today." He asked.

"I've got this really bad feeling that something's amiss. That something's wrong." Doggett stopped eating and looked up with eyes that were full of concern, "No, not with me. With someone else. Call it a feeling."

John shook his head, "I think your motherly instincts are kicking in."

"You're not taking it seriously?" Monica asked as she tilted her head slightly to the left, "Of all the time we've known each other?"

"After all the time, I'm surprised you're still surprised." He said with a slight chuckle.

Monica stood up and wiped her mouth, "Why can't you take it seriously?" She snapped, "I'm kind of sick and tired of your attitude."

John thought that it was best to bite his tongue before anything slipped out that he would regret saying, "Yeah you're right." Doggett said, "I did promise to be more open minded."

That only invited a venomous look, "Right." Monica said, "But mark my words John Doggett, something's not right."

* * *

_**AD Skinner's residence, Outside Washington**_

Mulder followed Skinner into the house and sat down in the living area without speaking. Being in his superior's home felt odd. Like Mulder, it seemed that Skinner lived on the bare essentials, "Would you like anything to drink Mulder?" Skinner asked from the kitchen.

He did feel like a stiff drink that's for sure. Drinking to forget was impossible, past experience has taught him that, but it sure can numb the senses for a period of time. Skinner came back and gave him a glass of water, "Thanks." Mulder mouthed, it was barely audible.

"Are you alright Mulder?" Skinner said. He'd seen a few close-range gunshot wounds to the head to know what it felt like. Especially when it came to someone young, "You can talk about if you need to."

Mulder attempted a lopsided grin, but only succeeded in causing the left side of his mouth to twitch, "I'm good thanks sir." He lied. There was only one touch he wanted, there was only one shoulder he wanted.

"Cut the bullshit Mulder." Mulder looked up quickly, "You don't need to call me Sir here."

"Ok Walter." Mulder said, "But I'm good. Really, I'm good."

After dinner, Mulder looked over at the phone and then at Skinner, "You know, I don't think anybody knows what happened… I should call some people." Mulder said.

"That can wait for morning." Skinner said, "I think you should call it a night."

"I think I'll give Scully a call actually." Mulder said as he tried to fight off the thought of sleeping. So much work needed to be done. He pulled out his mobile and began dialing her home number and held up his hand as Skinner was about to say something. Mulder's eyes narrowed with concern as the phone rung out and the machine picked up, "She's not there."

Skinner looked at him, "Try her cell." He said with just a hint of concern but it disappeared when there was a knock on the door. It turned out that Skinner had forgotten to ring everyone to cancel the weekly poker game.

"I'm going to the spare room." Mulder said quietly, "I might try and turn in." It was an excuse to get away from company. He sure didn't believe in the old saying that _misery loves company, _"Enjoy your game."

* * *

Mulder listened to the friendly banter going on in the dining room. They seemed oblivious to the evils going on around them. He dialed Scully's cell number and waited and hoped that he would be able to hear her voice again.

"Scully." She answered the phone after a couple of rings.

"Hey Scully. Are you busy?" Mulder asked.

There was some chatter in the background, "I'm at my mom's." Scully said, "Mulder, what's wrong?"

Her voice sounded like an angelic choir singing just for him, "I just wanted to hear your voice." Mulder said, his voice depressed, "But you're busy."

"Mulder…" Scully said into the phone, "What's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter Scully. I just wanted to ask how you were doing?" Mulder answered with a slight chuckle, "You know I love you right?"

"I'm coming over Mulder." Scully said into the phone.

"I'm not at home Scully." Mulder replied.

"Mulder…"

There's the voice, so much can be said with one word. Scully was great like that, "Don't Scully. Be with your family. I love you Dana." He clicked the phone to off.

Sure, misery doesn't love company, but sometimes it's needed. This wasn't the first time Mulder had felt alienated, he felt out of sorts since returning to the FBI. Who could he turn to when he needed somebody to lean on? At times like this he regretted his relationship with his family. Mulder reached into his bag and pulled out the Smith & Wesson handgun… Easy. He pulled back the hood of the weapon as far back as it would go, exposing the steel barrel. He let go and allowed the hood to loudly snap in place…

* * *

_A/N: Wow there we are… Another mentally tough chapter to write. But I'm happy that people are sticking with me and this story even if it's not a usual lighthearted one... But am still wondering how much of my fanbase I'm losing._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Skinner's Residence**_

Skinner had excused himself from the poker game for awhile as he went to check on Mulder, he had heard the metallic CLANG sound of a weapon being readied. Skinner closed the bedroom door and immediately took the S&W from Mulder's grasp.

"What in God's name are you doing Mulder?" Skinner asked.

"I was just making sure it was in working order." Mulder said without making eye contact.

"Maybe so." Skinner said with an amount of caution. He had seen this behavior before and knew how fragile the human heart and mind could be in these situations, "Did you speak with Dana?"

Mulder nodded and leaned his back against the foot of the bed, "She's great isn't she?" He said, "She's –"

Mulder's voice trailed off, not wanting to continue. He knew that everyone knew how they felt and it was impossible to hide them so they no longer tried, "Dana is wonderful." Skinner said, "Talk to me Mulder." Skinner said after there was silence, "You know I've always seen you like a son."

"Yeah I get it… Like a son you never wanted." Mulder chuckled to himself.

"Christ Mulder… You need to pull yourself out of it." Skinner said.

* * *

_**Margaret Scully's Residence**_

_Click, clickclick, Click, clickclick, click, clickclick._ Scully played with the pen by continuously clicking the top to bring down the ballpoint and to bring it back up. This continued until a hand reached out and took it off her.

"You realize how annoying that is sis?" It was Charles' stern but friendly voice, "What's going on?" Dana was about to answer in her usual way but Charles was not one to fall for that. His constant friendly and compassionate but prying gaze was able to almost crack anybody.

Scully shook her head, "How can you and Bill be from the same stock?" She asked. Charles just shrugged, "Nothing really, I think. I just got a phone call from Mulder which has me a little concerned." She stood up and entered another room, not wanting to get into anymore detail at the moment, "I'm just going to call somebody." She said as she brushed pass Bill.

She dialed in the number for John's house phone and waited for him or Monica to pick up.

"_Hey… You've reached the house of John Doggett"_

"_And Monica Reyes."_

"_We're not near the phone right now… But, you know the drill. We'll get back to you ASAP."_

'Isn't anybody home?' _BEEP!_ "John, Monica." Scully felt like screaming into the phone to make them pick up, "This is Scully here… I just want to know if you heard from Mulder." There was no pick up on the other end so she pressed the red phone button to hang up before trying his cell number.

_Sorry… The number you are trying to reach is switched off._

She growled at the phone before trying Monica's number.

_Sorry… The number you are trying to reach is switched off._

She dialed Mulder's number in hope that he would pick up, _Mulder_, he finally answered.

"Mulder it's me." Scully said into the phone, "Where are you?" She had a sense of urgency in her voice.

_It doesn't matter._ Mulder replied, _You need rest, you need your family. _

"You should be over here with me." Scully said.

_I'm fine Scully. Do you ever think about the future Scully? Like what's in stall for everyone._

"I don't think too far ahead Mulder." Scully said, "Here and…" Suddenly, she was cut off when Bill grabbed the phone. He had been listening to the never ending phone call and he began speaking in his usual way before Scully had a chance to wrestle the phone away from her brother.

"Listen here Mr Mulder." Bill said in the phone, "I don't know what's going on with you and frankly I don't care. Nobody does. Dana's spending some family time with us… You took her away from us for a few years Mr Mulder… Are you really that selfish as to not let her have some peaceful family time when both her brothers are in town?"

Finally Scully was able to get the phone from his grasp but there was silence on the other end. She glared at him with fiery eyes before heading outside to maintain calm. It's been so long since they had all spent time together, so maybe it was best to keep the peace.

Scully stormed into the dining room where her brothers were sitting discussing the maneuverability of smaller vessels versus the firepower of the more powerful battleships. The topic slowly became distant and uninteresting. Her mind soon wondered to the more important issues.

"Can you come and help me dish up the roast Dana?" Her mother's voice reached deeply and pulled her from the darkness of deep thought.

"Sure Mom." Scully replied and walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see that the dinner was ready to be just taken out. With a certain amount of dread, she realized that her mother had cunningly cornered her, "What's going on?" Scully asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question." Her mother replied, "And don't give me, _I'm fine_. I know there's something troubling you it has something to do with the phone call right?"

Scully nodded, "Oh it's this case we're working on. It's just hard." She answered, not needing to go into any details.

"You should invite Fox to come around." Mrs Scully said.

"I would mom but I don't know where he is." Her voice was almost cracking with concern, "After the phone call, I don't know what to think. He was acting really weird."

"Really weird… Ha! How can you tell the difference?" Bill said. He laughed at his own joke when nobody else did.

"Don't laugh Bill." Mrs Scully said, "You lot are going out to look for him."

"The hell we are." Bill replied not worrying about his tone, "We're not having him ruin any family time."

"Yeah you're right." Scully said as she grabbed the plate of roast dinner covered in gravy which was how he always liked it, "You can stay here and enjoy your dinner." She carried it over to him, "But I'm going." Before Bill could do anything she pressed the plate against his good clothes leaving a stain of gravy and mashed potato while all the other contents fell into a pile on the floor, "If he does anything stupid, I'll be taking it out of you in blood."

"Let's get going Dane." Charles had watched all this unfold. He'd learned along time ago to just stay out of the bickering siblings' way, "Billy?"

Bill was about to protest against going but a stern mother look cut short any thought of mutinous behavior, "Coming." He said.

* * *

_**Doggett Residence, Falls Church.**_

John and Monica leant over each side of the kitchen counter as they both reached into the tub of ice-cream with spoons. These were the moments of normality that John craved. There was nothing like a late night snack of ice cream.

"Sorry for earlier… I've been snapping at everyone lately." Monica said in between spoonfuls.

"It's alright." Doggett said, "Don't get me wrong though, I like it… But you don't have to have sex to prove you're sorry."

"You know something John." Monica said as she looked at his smile, "You can be so annoying at times. You are allowed to get annoyed, frustrated with me. If you tell me you're frustrated, mad or whatever, I'm not going to suddenly fall to pieces like glass you know?"

John just shrugged his shoulders, "What makes you think I'm frustrated at all?" He asked.

Monica's scream startled John so much so, he almost dropped the spoon, "See, look… I'm good and not shattered in a thousand pieces."

"I didn't think you'd fall to pieces." John smiled, "And really I have no problems with you whatsoever. But I, John Doggett do solemnly swear to tell you when you're starting to piss me off." His voice trailed off some what as he saw the answering machine winking at them, "I think that can wait for morning." He said as he dug another scoop of ice cream.

* * *

_**Margaret Scully's Residence**_

The three were had become a little more irritable than usual. Their night had ended with pointless driving around checking up on Mulder's usual haunts but there was no sign of him. His apartment remained vacated with no sign that he ever went there once they left Vancouver. It was as if he had disappeared off the face of the Earth.

"Don't worry about him." Charles said to Scully alone, "I bet he'll turn up and wonder about what all the fuss was about."

Scully was skeptical but understood her younger brother's attempt to put her fears at rest. But nothing he could say was going to change the fact that Mulder was missing in action, "Thank you." Was all she said, "But I'd rather see him for myself so I can be certain."

"You're welcome Dane." Charles replied.

Scully sighed as she walked in with Charles and Bill. Whatever was troubling him, might seem better in the new dawn.

"Scully." A familiar sound came from the living room.

"Mulder?" She walked in and saw him sitting in the dark area, "What are you doing here? Don't get me wrong… I'm glad you are… It's just we've been driving around everywhere looking for you for half the night." She paused for a moment, "Why are you sitting in the dark?"

There was a long moment of silence before he answered, "Skinner dropped me off, I'm not sure how long ago. Time's hard to tell these days."

"What happened?" Scully asked, "Are you alright?"

Mulder bit his lip, he was better now that he was with her, "Officer Preston is dead." Mulder said flatly, "He shot himself."

That statement was followed by even more silence, "What happened?" Scully asked eventually.

"I took him for a hypnosis session to recover a repressed memory. Turns out he witnessed a killing when he was a kid. A same type of killing." Mulder took a long breath before continuing, "He made a drawing of the weapon… Then he began checking his weapon and he shot himself right in front of me."

"Are you alright?" Scully arched the eyebrow.

Mulder looked at her in the darkness… Even though Scully couldn't see his facial features too much in the lack of light, she could tell that he was trying to avoid looking at her, "I'm good." He shifted in his seat.

"Of all the years we've been at each other's side Mulder… Why can't you open up to me still?" Scully asked, she reached over and held his hand.

"You want opening up?" Mulder asked, "I don't know… Someone shot themselves right in front of me. I should have treated him better am I really that bad that I don't understand what it's like to be young? This is my fault." He added, "If I hadn't been pushing him." It was difficult to hold back the tears, Scully had the habit of bringing out the honesty out of him, "I shouldn't have don-."

"Stop it Mulder." Scully said to him, "You can't blame yourself. You had no control over his action… You have no control over anyone's actions."

"But, I should have seen it coming… It was obvious."

* * *

"How is he?" Mrs. Scully asked her daughter, "I did try ringing you, but you left your phone on the table. It was about an hour after you left when Walter dropped him around, he said that Fox needed to be with you."

"I think he'll be ok." Scully said sighing, "Think he'd be better in the morning and we've really got to get back to Falls Church and solve this case."

"Are you alright Dana?" Her mother looked at her with probing eyes.

"This case is just so hard… It seems that there are no clues at all until now." Scully said, "And it appears that new evidence has risen from someone who'd committed suicide." She found herself in her mother's warm embrace, "I don't even know what's wrong with me. I've handled cases before." She eventually pulled herself away, "Thanks Mom." She said somewhat sheepishly.

"Call me if you need to. Promise me you'll do that." Scully nodded.

* * *

Mulder stood in the doorway as he watched Scully's chest rise and fall in a rhythmic pattern. With all the trouble going on, just being near her made him feel better. There was no other person in the world that gave him that calming feeling. The sad thought was, that she was the first person that caused that effect in a very long time.

"You look like you can do with something to eat Fox." Mrs. Scully said, "You're looking thin. Come over here and I'll heat something up for you."

"I'm right Mrs. Scully." Mulder said, "I think I'll just have a glass of water."

"Call me Margaret or Maggie Fox." Mrs. Scully said.

"I'm alright Maggie." Mulder said. It wasn't totally a lie, he felt much better than he did before.

"Let her sleep." Maggie said, "Come on Fox… It won't take long to heat up something."

"No… I think I just might go and get something in the morning." Mulder attempted to argue, "I'm fine, really."

But it seemed like an argument he was destined to lose, "What's wrong with you?" Maggie asked, "When someone offers you something it's rude to knock it back."

"I'm sorry." Mulder said, if he had a tail it would have been between his legs. Mulder sat down in the dining room. He began squirming in the seat, "You really should be sleeping. You shouldn't do this."

The microwave beeped and Maggie brought out a plate of roast dinner and placed it in front of the protesting Mulder, "Eat it Fox." Maggie ordered.

He watched her as he reluctantly started eating it, "It's really good." He broke the silence, "But I don't understand."

"Understand what?" She asked him.

"Why are you so nice to me anyway?" Mulder said. It was surprisingly easy to talk with her, "I've been responsible for so much pain and suffering in this family. I get the feeling her life would be better without me."

"You hush up Fox." Maggie said, "You've saved her plenty of times and you've always managed to bring her back to her family."

_Family?_ That word was like a poison tipped dart to him he lowered his head since the word family never appeared in his dictionary anymore, "But still." Mulder managed to say.

"What is it Fox?" She pried.

"I can't-." He began to say but quickly retrieved his words by stuffing some more food in his mouth, "I just… It's not that I don't. Uh." He stumbled all over his words when he finished chewing.

"What is it?" Maggie asked again, "Come on."

He wiped his eyes, he was tired and depressed and alone, "I just wish that I had people I could turn to. You people are great to her." Mulder sighed.

"You know you can always turn to us." Maggie replied.

He fought hard not to scoff… Yeah right. Bill would go apeshit, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"You have your family to worry about." Mulder said.

"And you?" Maggie asked, "You're part of this family. I always considered you as part of my family."

"But I'm not." Mulder said, "And Bill will have a fit if he heard you talk like that." His breathing had become irregular and he knew what was coming up next. Often it was nights spent alone that brought on this ritual, "I can't believe I'm alone." He sniffed.

Maggie moved her chair close and held his head into her shoulder, "You'll never be alone." She said in a soothing tone, "Remember that you have a family here."

His shoulders began to heave as it went against everything he had trained himself to do went out the window and he was just able to let go. He could feel the soft hand caressing his back in a motherly way, something that he thought he'd never feel again.

Scully was awoken by the sound of noisy sobbing. At first, she thought that it must have been a rollover from a forgotten dream. But it continued even after she had gotten up. It was cold so she put on a white robe and did it up.

She saw Mulder hunched over her mother's shoulder noisily crying his little heart out. Maggie looked up to her daughter and gave her a signal that things were ok. The insides of her were torn in two. Mulder was shattered and that was never a good sight to see but to see him completely open up and show his vulnerability to someone was reassuring. It seemed that he could finally accept the term family again. Scully smiled slightly as she headed back to the bedroom.

* * *

_**Falls Church PD**_

It hadn't taken long for word to get around the police department when the news of Stephen Preston's death reached the bosses. A dreaded silence befell the department as they began preparations for sending off one of their own. To lose such a young officer in that way was shocking.

"Where were you two last night?" Scully shot an accusing tone towards Doggett and Monica.

"We were busy." He looked over at Monica and smiled, "Why what happened?"

"I was trying to reach both of you." She had wondered about this, "I left a message on the answering machine."

"I know." Doggett said, "But we were going to see you today anyway. So I guess nothing that couldn't have waited till now."

"Well Mulder went missing." Scully raised her voice a little, "Preston shot himself… So what makes you think that it was something that could have waited till morning?"

"If you said that on the answering machine." Doggett said. His smile had faded. Scully was systematically pointing her finger at both of them, but when he saw it pointed at Monica and heard the anger directed to her, his lips twitched and the protective side surfaced, "Stop doing that… If you're going to get all angry about us not returning your phone call then get angry at me. Direct it at me."

"Why?" Scully asked without thinking, "You're both to blame-."

"She's pregnant and the last thing she needs is someone jabbing a finger into her chest and shouting at her." It was Doggett's turn to raise his voice.

"What?" Scully immediately calmed down, "I didn't have an idea."

"I didn't want to tell you." Monica spoke up.

"What? Why?" Scully asked.

"Because." Monica hung her head for a moment, "You can't have anymore and you had to give up Will. I knew it would upset you." She eventually finished.

"What makes you think I wouldn't be happy for you? Ecstatic even." There was a congratulatory hug to both of them, "I'm so happy for you both… So you were going to just not tell me?"

"Yeah." Doggett said.

* * *

A/N: Ok… A bit of a push and pull chapter here… Had to put some happiness in. Thanks for reading people.


	8. Chapter 8

Despite Doggett's feeble arguments, the agents had brought in Monica's knowledge of the occult. They gave her the drawing that Preston had gave him as well as the details of the case that had come to hand. Doggett only came to agreement when Monica agreed to be in constant contact.

There seemed to be no end to the patrolling that Mulder and Doggett had taken it upon themselves to patrol around some parts of Falls Church. There were three of them all up and Scully was in one of the other cars. It was sometime into the patrol before one of them begun to speak.

"You're quiet tonight." Doggett observed as attempted to end the dull driving, "Nothing to say."

"Don't have much to talk about really." Mulder replied. The habit of being tightlipped was so natural to slip back into, "You're being as quiet as I am Doggett."

Doggett shook his head, "Just been a solemn day that's all." Doggett answered not giving too much away himself. That wasn't too far from the truth. But there was more going on than he was letting on. Something that Mulder seemed to be echoing. Mulder cleared his throat as he turned his head to laugh, "What?" Doggett asked.

Mulder shook his head, "Nothing… It's just." He began to say, "Forget it."

This was something that had shocked Doggett. Mulder was always crystal clear about things but when it came to personal, his tongue got all twisted, "Forget what?" Doggett asked, "This ride is getting dull."

Mulder kept an eye out the window, "What do you think about Doggett?" This took Doggett by surprise, "What do you think your future holds?"

"I don't know Mulder… But if you're sitting here trying to convince me that our future's all mapped out already." Doggett answered.

"That's not where I was going." Mulder replied as he sighed heavily.

"Up until now, I've often wondered where my life was heading." Doggett answered, "But since finding out I'm going to be a father so I know what my job is for the next dozen years or so." In the short amount of time, he'd managed to fit in a lot of thinking about the future." Doggett kept concentrating on the road, "But mainly I think there's a better future that needs to be made."

"Ah, John Doggett the guardian angel." Mulder said with a smirk.

"That's not what I was saying." Doggett shook his head. The thing he'd always wanted to do was to make things better, but that's magnified since he has another child on the way and there was no way in hell he was going to let the same thing happen to this child of his, "I just want to make sure I protect the kid."

Mulder knew what he meant. Protecting the world from the evils that nobody else could touch was more than their job, it was their purpose that they accepted as soon as they joined the FBI. That was something that you never quite lose, "Yeah." Mulder said quietly.

"What about you? What do you want?" Doggett asked, "What keeps you going?"

Mulder thought hard, "There's only one thing I want." He said eventually, "But that doesn't matter at all."

"Come on Mulder." Doggett prodded.

"I want William back with me and Scully." Mulder said, "When the time is right." Truth be told, he wasn't sure if the timing would ever be right. This was something he vowed to never share with Scully. He knew that she still longed for her son and also knew that she sometimes stole some alone time to cry, "I'd love to settle down for a normal life have a family life."

Doggett smiled to himself taking full restraint not to laugh, "I would have never thought." He treaded carefully.

"Surprising isn't it?" Mulder chuckled forcibly, "I can't go around chasing after ghosts or UFO's for the rest of our lives. It isn't fair on her. I know she wants a family but doesn't want to leave me… So all I can do is give her what she wants."

"Christ Mulder." Doggett had parked the car, "What the hell happened to you?" He asked. He'd changed so much since he knew him at the FBI. Him giving up the chase was disconcerting to say the least.

"I grew up." Mulder said without saying anything further.

* * *

_**DOGGETT RESIDENCE**_

Doggett had gotten home just as dawn was approaching through the kitchen window. Monica was slumped over the desk next to the computer asleep. He gently shook her shoulders, "You ok?" He asked.

"Huh?" She answered groggily, "Yeah, I just rested for a minute and must've dozed off."

"While we're up… I think I'll make some breakfast." Doggett did his best to yawn without opening his mouth, "Anything special I can get you two?"

Monica smiled as she sat up straight and looked at him, "Actually I think I should make the breakfast. You look out on your feet." She said looking him up and down.

There was an attempt to dissuade her but it miserably failed when his eyes were closing for longer than it takes to blink, "I'm not too tired to cook you breakfast." That was the truth, he knew he could manage to whip up a quick breakfast before hitting the sack, "I can spend all morning arguing, but might as well do it over breakfast."

Monica sighed, it was tough to win an argument at the best of times, but lately it had been impossible, "Ok… Scrambled eggs on toast will be fine. I don't feel like eating anything big today."

"You ok Mon?" He looked concerned.

"I just feel a little off." Monica answered, "But hey, remember that you need to look after yourself to."

The thought of looking after himself felt foreign at the moment. With Monica and a baby on the way as well as the case, there wasn't much room for personal stuff, "As I said, after breakfast I'll hit the sack for a few hours. Unless there's something you need."

"We're good." Monica assured him, "Honest."

* * *

_**Mulder and Scully's motel room**_

Mulder almost cursed the phone. It seemed that whenever he was about to eat the phone will ring as if someone on the other end had a sixth sense and knew when he didn't want to be disturbed. He thought hard about letting it ring out but then decided against it.

"Mulder." He picked up the receiver.

_It's Margaret. We're having a going away get together for Charles on Sunday night Fox. We hope that the both of you can make it._

Mulder sighed into the phone, "I'll pass the message onto Scully." He said as he ignored the invitation.

_Am I going to have to go through this every time I invite you two around Fox?_ She was sounding impatient at him, _I'm not going to take no for an answer._

"Sorry Margaret." Mulder said.

_How are you doing Fox?_

"I'm doing ok… Just having a bite to eat." Mulder said. He had avoided thinking about himself while on the case. Some people would call it avoidance but Mulder always saw it as prioritizing, "And you?"

_Fox._ Margaret pried.

Scully's entrance saved him from the prying woman and he handed the phone to Scully, "Your mother wants to invite you around for a Sunday get together because Charlie's going away." Mulder handed her the receiver and went back to eating his Chinese takeaway. He could hear Maggie's voice on the other end with a slightly raised voice probably to make sure he heard.

_Tell him he's coming whether he likes it or not._ Maggie's voice said.

"I'll make sure he comes." Scully said after a long conversation with her mother, "Even if I have to drag on the back of the car." She said bye and hung up the phone, "You know Mulder… Why do the thought of families scare you?" She asked.

"The thought of families doesn't scare me." Mulder said as he smiled, "The thought of your family scares me."

"Gee thanks a lot." Scully smiled back, "But too bad… You're still going. My mother insisted."

Mulder looked away and grimaced before continuing his meal.

* * *

_**FALLS CHURCH PD: Day later 4pm**_

Doggett had been studying the notes that Monica had taken from her historical research and there was a lot to get through. She was great when it came to getting information and it didn't matter how obscure it seemed. He skimmed through the pages and it turned out that the dagger was featured with the fallen church in sacrificial rituals. It turned out that there was no actual knowledge on why this took place. It had been two nights of patrolling and frankly it felt that patrolling was hoping for some dumb luck.

Mulder was quietly upbeat about this night. Things had remained silent for too long and tonight just had that feel about it. This time he had swapped with Doggett so he could go on patrol with Scully.

It was deep into the night when they had received the radio call about hearing screams coming from a neighbor's house. Mulder quickly hit the accelerator and turned the patrol car around and headed for the given address which wasn't too far from their location. Scully held on tight as the wheels came to a screeching halt outside by the side of the road and ran inside with weapon drawn.

He had all intention to going into the house and blaze away at anyone who deserved it. But there was something oddly hypnotic about the chanting and watched as the intended victim was hoisted up and hooked onto the dangling hooks by the feet. Mulder raised his weapon and was prepared to fire but his finger wasn't moving, in fact the whole body refused to respond to his will.

They used the thin needles and poked their victim in the eyes, draining blood out from the eyes and into a silver bowl below. He fought with every inch of being to move, a masked face turned to face him.

They locked eyes, for a split second they shared souls. Interlocked in an eternal moment of horror and there was still nothing he could do, "You want to understand don't you?" It was a female's voice.

"Yes." Mulder managed to say.

"You will." She looked passed the eyes and deep down causing him to do the same. It was impossible for him to look away. Eventually his eyes shut and he felt a wave of dizziness hit as they remained closed.

By the time he reopened them the others and the silver bowl of blood were gone and the dangling man was dead. He soon met with Scully out on the lawn.

"What happened?" Scully asked, "The door locked when you went in and I was trying to find a way in through the back."

Mulder looked up and saw flashing lights approaching. John stepped out of the car and jogged towards the two, "What happened?" He asked.

"I had them in my sights." Mulder said, "I had my gun drawn ready to shoot them." After that, his memory was hazy, "Then I let them escape." He said.

"You did what?!" Doggett shouted and grabbed him by the jacket collar.

"I don't know what happened." Mulder made no real attempt to break the grasp, "They were there one minute and then were gone the next. I must've let them go."

Doggett moved his lips in a snarling fashion and pushed Mulder to the ground, "Goddamnit Mulder." Doggett cursed at him.

It wasn't long before they were removing the body and Scully had helped Mulder to his feet, "I sure as hell deserved that." Mulder said.

"No you didn't what happened?" Scully asked him.

"I ran inside with my gun drawn." Mulder answered, he didn't know how the door got locked behind them, "I saw them hang him up, then they saw me and I couldn't move."

"Maybe you were hypnotized." Scully said, "Were they chanting?"

"It wasn't hypnosis." Mulder said, "I'm sure of it." But it sure seemed like a convenient excuse to use.

"Are you alright Mulder?" Scully eyed her partner carefully, "You should get to a sketch artist and get a composite sketch of anyone you saw."

Mulder nodded.

* * *

_**Mulder and Scully's motel room**_

Mulder had given a detailed description of what he referred to as the leader. Thankfully, his photographic memory was still intact after all the years. There was nothing said on the way back to the motel room and soon he was drifting off to sleep.

"Mulder." Scully prodded.

"Yes?" Mulder asked groggily.

"You can't beat yourself up over this one." Scully told him.

"I have John Doggett to do that for me." Mulder said, "Goodnight." Mulder went quiet and laid under the covers trying to give the impression that he wanted to be left alone.

* * *

_**Doggett Residence, Falls Church**_

_SLAM!_ Doggett pulled the door shut as hard as he could and threw the keys on the table. To say he was seriously pissed off would be an understatement. The couch definitely looked inviting enough to sleep on, but was stopped before he could think any further.

"I thought you were a burglar." Monica said.

"And you came to check it out." He eyed her with discontent, "You shouldn't have done that."

"Hey, I'm armed and hormonal." She smiled.

John sighed heavily but smiled, "I didn't mean to wake you." He said.

"I was awake already." Monica said, "Are you alright?"

"Just a little tired." John answered, "I think I'm going to go straight to bed."

"You want me to make you a coffee or anything?" Monica asked, "How'd the patrolling go?"

John's mouth twitched a little bit before he answered, "Oh, the usual." He blatantly lied, "Is there anything you need before I hit the sack?"

"I'm right… But looks as if you could use some TLC." She watched him go into the bedroom.

"I'm good." John answered.

* * *

_**Mrs Scully Residence, Sunday**_

Mulder was royally annoyed at being dragged to this Sunday dinner. The tension had already built up when he and Bill stood in front of each other, "I don't even know why you're here." Bill said to him.

Mulder's eyes flared, "You're one stuck up son of a bitch." Mulder dropped the bag and gave Bill a right hook across the face and it connected strongly.

"I think you broke my nose." Bill stemmed the flow of bleeding.

"I was invited here and I'd appreciate some damn respect from you." Mulder said as he picked up the bag once again. This had brought the attention of the others and Bill was about to retaliate when his mother looked at him threateningly.

Scully had followed Mulder into the bedroom, "I never thought I'd ever see that." She smiled. It was good to see her brother get taken down a notch.

"Maybe I should go and apologize." Mulder looked towards the doorframe.

"No you won't." It was the younger brother's voice and Mulder just looked at him blankly, "He's pigheaded at times and I've heard stories. Surprised you didn't do it sooner."

"Hey Charles." Mulder shook his hand reluctantly.

They exchanged handshakes and shared bits of themselves before dinner was ready. Mulder took some food and ate it slowly as he listened to some of the family stories. He didn't say anything but was just enjoying the atmosphere that the family had created.

There was an intense game of scrabble that followed and Mulder was half playing on Scully's side and half trying not to fall asleep on the couch. He'd never seen a family so intent on annihilating each other at a board game before. It was quite amusing actually. But well into the second game, Mulder's tiredness had reached the better of him and he succumbed to some sleep.

The game of Scrabble had finished and Scully was sitting against the couch chatting away to Charles like they use to do when they were kids. Just sitting there and talking about anything and everything since they were in full catch up mode. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Hey sleepy." Charles joked, "You missed a great game."

Mulder just grunted lightly as he stood up to leave, "Where are you going?" Scully asked, thinking that he might be headed off to bed.

"Just getting a glass of water." Mulder turned around before heading into the kitchen.

Scully laughed as Charles shared some funny stories from his last stationing. These were the kind of stories that Bill never had, it was always serious with him. She looked over to the kitchen thinking that Mulder was taken too long.

"He probably can't find the glasses." Scully said to Charles as she stepped into the kitchen to join Mulder, "What's up?"

"Was thinking… It's coming back to me." Mulder said calmly, "They said I'll eventually understand it all and I think they're right."

"Who?" Scully asked.

"Those murderer's who I let go." Mulder answered as he turned around… Scully approached him until she was within arms length, he grabbed her tightly and held the freezing steel of a butcher's knife to her throat, "I do get it… You yourself must believe that good can't survive without evil and vice versa." Scully stood completely still as the knife was pressed harder against her skin, "It's about the balance Scully. Right now it's so out of whack that things need to be done about it right now. People have to be sacrificed."


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you doing?" Scully asked Mulder. Every bone in her body was telling her to run and get away. But commonsense dictated that that probably would have made it worse. Instead she forced herself to relax.

"Good people must be sacrificed." Mulder almost whispered, holding the flat of the blade up against her throat. This felt like it was the right thing to do. Hell, it felt like he had to do it.

"Mulder no." Scully felt the blades touch her throat.

"It has to be done." Mulder said without changing the tone of his voice, "The time has come."

"Why?" Scully asked while trying to bend her head back to avoid the blade cutting into the skin.

"You lot have had it your way for too long." Mulder said, "It's about time that it was swung our way." He leant to her ear.

"Who are you?" Scully instinctively asked. Suddenly feeling like she was in an episode of the Supernatural.

"I'm Mulder… Geez Scully!" Mulder raised his voice a little. The point of the kitchen knife was up against her throat, "I am me… Very me. Fox William Mulder in the flesh and mind."

Charlie stepped into the kitchen doorway and was absolutely shocked to see Mulder holding a knife to his sister's throat. Scully held out her arm to tell him to stand back. Seemingly he obeyed and left the kitchen area.

"You don't want to do this." Scully pleaded, "You're too strong for this."

"I do… The good shall be sacrificed."

A different approach was definitely needed, "I'm not a good person Mulder… You know that. Considering that I shot you once before and you know what. I liked it, I'd gladly do it again." She said.

"Ha!" Mulder laughed at her, "Nice try." Nothing could convince him that Scully wasn't a good person and that in itself shall be her downfall.

_God, forgive me, _"Everything's your fault. You let your sister get abducted. Why? Because you were jealous, you wanted to be the only kid didn't you. And you got my sister killed Mulder. Bill was right about that, totally right. Your father and you drove your mother to an early grave Mulder." Scully felt a tear flowing from her eye, "Now you want to do it to me. Guess you enjoy causing pain and suffering to people you claim to care about."

The knife loosened just a little to give an opening and elbowed him right in the diaphragm muscle, restricting the breathing immediately. She heard the knife fall to the ground as he struggled to breathe. Before she could do anything else, Charles and Bill came racing into the kitchen and grabbed hold of Mulder.

"Wait." Scully said. But this time couldn't argue against them, "But."

"Get his stuff." Bill ordered Charles, "I'm going to do to you what we should have done along time ago." He said coldly.

"But?" Mulder attempted to protest.

Charles held the other end of Mulder and began dragging him out the front door before tossing him to the grass, "Bill, Charles!" Margaret called out.

Mulder was about to get to his feet when Bill kicked him in the ribs and picked him up before knocking him down again. Charles kicked him in the ribs for good measure as well before dropping his bag on him.

"Get out of here." Bill said, "If we ever see you here again. You're dead. Hear me Mister Mulder… You're a dead man."

Bill and Charles watched him take off in the car then turned to face Scully and their mom, "Now sis, you can not say we didn't do the right thing." Charles said as he checked her throat. The only mark was a small red mark, "Are you alright?" There was silence, "Are you ok?"

"Yes." It hit her hard. Her brothers had every right to act that way, Scully just wished they hadn't.

"What happened?" Margaret asked as Scully went inside.

"Don't worry about it Mom." Bill answered, "Just remember Fox Mulder is to have nothing to do with this family… EVER!"

Charles nodded, "That's right." He said angrily.

There was something oddly frightening when her two sons agreed on something. This was a time when it was more than that, it was downright haunting. Usually they were at ends but they turned mafia-like when there was something to work towards.

"Dana?" Margaret entered her daughter's room and found it hard to see anything in the darkness, "Are you ok?" She turned the light on and saw Scully clutching a pillow tightly with her head buried in it's top.

"No." She answered, "They are right."

"What happened?" Margaret asked.

"He snapped." Scully said, "He snapped and threatened to kill me. I don't know if he would've gone through with it or not. The case has gotten to him deeply and he- I just don't know anything anymore mom." She buried her face deeper, "I love him but he's dangerous."

"I can't believe that." Margaret said. Not that she was calling her daughter a liar, but it was impossible to believe that he would deliberately hurt her.

"Mulder did." Scully said, "Bill was right all along. I should've listened to him."

There were no words left to speak so Margaret allowed her daughter to rest in her arms and cried herself to sleep knowing that she was safe there and away from everything. She carefully laid Scully down and eased off the bed so as not to disturb her. Scully stirred a little on the bed.

As soon as she came into the dining room she was greeted by Bill who still had that extremely pissed off look in his eyes, "I heard her." He said quietly, "I can't believe this… For someone who claims to love her on one hand and holds a knife to her throat with the other it's crazy. He's crazy."

"I think you're going to have to stop talking like that Bill." Margaret said, "Scully will need you to be there for her. Charles is going away, she needs us more than ever and it's not going to help if you're going to start cursing the man she loves."

"You're right Mom." Bill replied, "I didn't want it like this."

"I know."

* * *

_**Falls Church, Vancouver**_

It was definitely a lot better being on your own. Mulder couldn't believe what had happened, he didn't remember it all except for flashes and that was enough. There was no need to know anymore. How could he have let himself do that? This case needs to end now or he needs to end. Whichever needed to end first. In one moment of madness he'd lost the only woman he loved and the only woman who dared to love him back. He looked out the window into the darkness.

_**Doggett Residence, Falls Church**_

Monica awoke with a start and felt the need to head to the bathroom. John woke up the same time as soon as he felt the mattress shift positions, "You alright Mon?" He asked without fully opening his eyes. That was a stupid question since the sound or retching and coughing could be heard from the bathroom.

"Just dandy John." She answered eventually and came back in, "Something's not right." She said.

John's eyes widened, "I'm calling the doctor then." He reached over for the phone.

"It's not that John… You really need to relax." Monica said, "If someone was going to drive off the edge of a cliff where would they go?"

He eyed her suspiciously and with such confusion as well, "There's a cliff area that people use to call heartbreak ridge." He answered.

"We have to go there." Monica said suddenly, her voice eerily calm.

There was something that John had picked up from his time as Scully's partner and that was arching the eyebrow when something didn't make sense to him, "What? Why?"

"I don't know… I just have a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach." Monica answered.

"Well you just were throwing up." John said, but immediately sat up in bed, "Ok… I'll go and check it out." There were just times when it wasn't wise to put up an argument and this felt like one of those times. Monica had been right about some things in the past so it wasn't too farfetched that something could be going, "Where do you think you're going?" John saw Monica was about to get dressed, "Stay here… I'll go."

Just like John knew when not to argue, Monica also knew and gave him a nod. As soon as he was dressed John was out the door and leaving.

* * *

_**Heartbreak Ridge, Outskirts of Falls Church**_

Doggett used his torch to scan the area. He'd always wonder why they never closed this area off since it was a popular spot for suicides. There was spray paint all over the sign, covering up the original name. "Heartbreak Ridge" was written in dark red letters that seemed to glow in the torch's beam.

He saw a car parked by itself. There was someone sitting on the bonnet looking out over the night sky. That person turned around to face him.

"Mulder?" Doggett asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"Could ask you the same thing Doggett." Mulder replied as he slid off the bonnet and walked around, "It's a great night for a drive and this was such a nice place."

"Yeah right." Doggett answered, "A great place for people to drive off the cliff or even jump."

"What?" Mulder asked.

"You're at Heartbreak Ridge." Doggett said, "Usually people come up here for one reason. Look if this is what I said to you before, I didn't mean it, I was just angry."

"You had every right to be." Mulder said as he opened the door.

Doggett grabbed him by the arm and immediately let go, his forearm felt icy-cold, "Jesus, you're like ice… What happened?"

"Nothing… Slipups won't happen again. I won't allow it." Mulder said, "This is it."

Doggett was concerned alright, "Hey why don't you follow me back to my place. We're up anyway."

Mulder frowned, "Alright." He answered eventually, but his voice came across as unconvincing. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Right." Doggett said, "Where's Dana?" He shone the light into the car and confirmed that Mulder was alone.

There was silence as an answer.

_**Doggett Residence**_

Doggett leaned against his car and waited for Mulder to pull up. This case was definitely more draining than any case he had worked on in recent history and it seemed to have taken a lot out of everyone. It seemed to have hit Mulder even more personally. He let out a sigh of tired relief when he saw Mulder's car pull up behind his but the relief evaporated when Mulder just sat in the car.

Mulder wound down the window after Doggett tapped on it with his knuckle, it felt like he was getting pulled over, "Coming out?" Doggett asked him.

"I can't." Mulder's voice was low and barely audible.

"What happened Mulder?" Doggett asked.

"I can't be around anyone right now. I'm deadly. Dangerous." Mulder responded without making too much sense.

"What happened?" Doggett asked.

"I held a knife to Scully's throat." Mulder said, he wasn't sure if he was talking to Doggett or to anyone actually, "I was going to kill her."

"What?" Doggett couldn't believe he had heard him right, "Step out of the car Mulder." He persisted. When there was no response he went to open the door but the lock went down and the electric windows went up shutting him out, "Mulder, open up." He knocked on the window, "Come on, get out of the car." It was like trying to talk a child out of the bedroom or something.

Finally, Mulder stepped out of the car, "I'm not myself. It's better if I'm not around anyone. Safe for everyone."

"Right." Doggett replied, "And if I go inside, tell Mon what happened and you're not in tow, my head will be on the chopping block." It was a half-assed attempt to make the somber mood light.

Mulder breathed out quickly and noisy with some sort of hiss.

The house was mostly dark and Mulder was left alone on the couch in the living room while Doggett went to make the coffee while Monica got a blanket from the linen closet and reentered the area.

"Stay there." Mulder said holding out a hand, "Throw the blanket over." He said.

"What happened to him?" Monica asked.

"I'm not sure." Doggett asked, "He'd told me something but it didn't make much sense." There was no way he could accept any possibility that Mulder held Scully at knifepoint. He quickly relayed the conversation Mulder had with him. Her reaction was the same as his. Monica looked at the man sitting on the couch who only now settled under the blanket. The eyes were half closed yet cautiously observing. He strained his ears to pick up on the conversation that they were having in the kitchen.

"Coffee." Doggett said simply as he handed him the hot cup.

Mulder thought this was ridiculous, sitting on the couch and taking a cup of coffee that someone else had for him, "Thanks." He said but that's not what he wanted to say.

"Where's Dana?" Monica asked.

"At her mothers." Mulder talked as if he was afraid of waking someone up. His voice was really low, "Best place for her… Away from me. She told me I can only control my own actions but I can't even do that. After this I'm done." He said and stood up, "I'm going to my hotel room."

"You shouldn't go." Monica went to approach him.

"What the fuck have I been saying?" Mulder said, "Stay from me… I'm going." He turned to Doggett, "You make sure she stays away from me. Hey don't worry… I wasn't going to do anything. I just had to be alone."

* * *

_**Airport:**_

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer." Was the last thing Charles said before he had to go on the flight. Scully wasn't sure whether she managed to convince Charlie to quit worrying about her so he could keep his mind on his duties.

"Are you alright Dana?" Bill asked as he noticed his sister's silence on the way home.

"I'm fine." It was a sarcastic reply and in such a tone not even her older brother wanted to press any further. But he thought it best that he did so.

"Well…" Bill prodded just that little deeper.

"I have to get back to Falls Church." Scully said.

"To him?" He'd almost stopped the car there and then. Scully could see his fingers tighten around the steering wheel, "I thought…"

Scully interrupted him, "There's still a case there to solve." She responded without looking at him, "If I back out I'll forever regret it Bill. You have to understand that this case needs to be solved."

"I think I do." Bill said. His tone was caring, protecting but overbearing in it's own right, "Just promise me you'll take care of yourself sis." He added.

"I will Bill." Scully replied with sincerity, "I'm heading back there this afternoon."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Tipping The Balance**_

It was impossible to tell how long he had been lying in the motel room playing with the knife. Mulder willed himself to go deeper into the nether regions of his soul. A dark place where he never allowed himself to go anymore and sure as hell dangerous considering the state of mind he knew he was in, "I'm going to kill people who I think are good… Where will I start?" Mulder mumbled to himself. The church? Too easy, too predictable but they are connected to the church. What had he done with the list? "Who am I to target?" Mulder asked, "Former church members, current church members?" No answers seemed ready to come to his mind. He sat up in bed and placed the knife carefully beside him, "Today I find a target."

_**Maggie Scully's Residence**_

Scully was surprised to see Monica sitting on the front porch of the house waiting for her. There was an air of urgency that surrounded her, something that meant something needed to be talked about, "I need to talk to you about Mulder." Monica stood up.

Bill had followed Scully to Maggie's house, "It's best you not mention that bastard's name here." He said in an angry tone.

Monica looked at Scully's older brother and she could match any angry tone with him, "You shut up." She slightly raised her voice, "I know you're protecting Dana but you don't understand what is happening. So I suggest that you take your overprotective little feet inside and stay the hell out of our way!"

"But-." Bill was about to say.

"I heard a saying somewhere, not sure where, that you should never piss off a pregnant woman who's licensed to carry a gun." Scully smirked, "Go inside Bill."

"Right." Bill said before he entered the house.

Scully stood in front of Monica and shrugged her shoulders, "Mulder's wounded." Monica said.

"Wounded… When?" She asked loudly.

"Not like that." Monica answered, "I mean wounded to the soul. He knows he hurt you and he's tearing himself apart over it. Mulder needs you right now."

"I know." Why'd she suddenly feel guilty over it?

"I'm not saying it to make you feel guilty." Monica saw the guilt building up, "He was at our place last night… He was down on himself hard." She refused to divulge where Doggett had found him, "You got to come back for him."

"Well, I'm going back to Falls Church anyway." Scully said as she entered the house, "You want to come in?"

"I just want to stay here and I will be ready to leave when you are." Mulder had taken their transport and therefore Monica needed to take her back.

* * *

_**Falls Church Park**_

Mulder watched people as they walked by from his position of the park bench. Observing their behavior in the same way a cat slowly stalks it's prey. He watches a father playing catch with his son. Good father, bad father… Good person, bad person. How could they possibly know? He asked himself. A woman jogging with her dog, looking carefree without a care in the world things had to be going good for her.

"Hey can you stop our dog?" A frantic mother called out.

Mulder stood up and scooped up the escaping dog in his arms, it's run for freedom was over… Ended in one foul swoop.

"Hey there boy." Mulder said as he approached the mother and young daughter.

"Thank you kindly Mister." The woman extended her hand, "He got away from us."

"Hey call me Mulder." Mulder shook the hand of the potential victim.

"Thank you Mulder." The woman said, "My name's Jane." Introducing herself.

The first name wasn't good enough. There had to be a second name attached to it. Make things easier to find out about the potential target, "That's such a nice name." Gain the trust by flattering and just a touch of flirtation, "I bet your last name's as pretty as your first."

"It's Melony." The woman was almost blushing as she slapped him on the chest somewhat playfully.

"Jane Melony." Mulder said, it sounds so rhythmic, "Really good name."

Mulder patted the dog and left them alone with a specific target in mind.

* * *

**_Falls Church PD_**

He had noticed Scully watching him walk into the police station but they didn't look at each other. Mulder wasn't sure if she'd noticed him or not and in the frame of mind, didn't much care, one way to find out if someone was good or not was to check out the records. Are one or more of the killers cops? Could they have come here to pick look at their records? Nothing came up on the database search, no warrants, parking tickets or traffic infringements. She was on the good side of the law.

Scully watched him walk in b-line again and this time followed him out, "Mulder!" She called out, "What are you doing?"

He turned around and looked at her… His hazel eyes meeting her blue eyes, "Working." Mulder said coldly, "Solving this case before anyone else gets hurt." Mulder looked at her with concern, slightly tilting his head to the left to actually get a good look at her throat and was thankful not to see a big scar. Scully stared back and shrugged. Letting him know that she was alright, he managed to smile back before leaving.

Scully went back inside and looked through some notes that her and Mulder had taken and tried to piece them together into one legible set. Perhaps because they hadn't collaborated yet, they'd been missing something important. Every time she got deep into work, she was yanked out with her worries about Mulder. The thoughts were dark and troubling and their brief interception earlier. There was only one time she'd ever seen him behave like that and even then she hated it.

_**Falls Church Church**_

They allowed Mulder through only after he showed his badge. He was relieved when they didn't ask him for a warrant. Sure he could have gotten one eventually with drummed up accusations, but this was a much friendlier way. They didn't offer him any grief about showing Mulder to the church's administration, "Thank you." Mulder said, "I want you to give me the names of all people who had access to the records."

"I don't think I -." The secretary began to say.

"You want to hinder an investigation to catch a serial killer?" Mulder looked down at her, "I'm sure it'll reflect kindly on your church if the killer strikes again. I expected better."

"Look." The secretary said shocked by the words.

"Well then get it done." Mulder said, "Go… Go."

Mulder sat behind the computer after he was given the access code. Now to find out Jane Melony's standing in the community, "If you want to check if they're good… Go to church." Mulder smirked. Willing, daring the computer to show him anything and he didn't have to wait long… There was a huge write up on her dossier but it seemed only the previous month she had taken part in every church fete there was. Not huge parts at a glance but good vital parts, "Perfect…" He printed out the church's dossier as well as some others.

"Here's the list." The Secretary gave him the lift of names. Mulder stood up and grabbed the list and pocketed them before leaving.

* * *

**_Doggett residence_**

Doggett sat alone in his car… He'd spent most of the afternoon interviewing acquaintances and family once again but it all seemed to be going nowhere. He rested his forearms against the steering wheel and rested his head there. There was no way he could let down a family once again he punched the wheel hard, they had two great cops and two experienced FBI agents on the case and still they had reached nowhere.

"Damnit." Doggett allowed his rage to take over as he took it out on the steering wheel and the dashboard. When it came to being the man of the family, he'd always taken the role as protector very seriously, but why was that role failing? Taking the pent up anger out on an inanimate object actually did make him feel better he adjusted his clothes before calmly stepping out of the car.

The keys jingled loudly as he placed them on the counter. This cause Monica to look up from the lounge room sifting through a lot of information gathered from online, "Are you alright John?" She asked with concern.

"I'm going to have a shower and head out earlier." John answered.

Monica stood up, "You want to talk about anything first?" She held her arms around over his shoulders to embrace him, to trap him. John just shook his head slowly, "John… You know you can talk to me about anything right." Monica said but earned a slow, quiet nod.

"I'm going to have a shower." John said, "Oh and is there anything I can pick you up in the way over?"

"No." Monica eyed him.

"Just look after yourselves ok?" John said, "I love you both remember that."

"We know." Monica said as John pulled out from her embrace, "But are you alright?"

There was so much he wanted to say. It took every bit of self control he had to not break down into her arms for the comfort he longed for. This was one walk he had to walk alone. After all, he was her protector and they sure as hell didn't need him adding anymore stress.

* * *

**_Jane Melony's Residence, Falls Church_**

Mulder couldn't remember bringing the knife with him. He'd thought that he had left it on the bed. Since it was night time, it was easy to sit in the car and observe Jane Melony's house. How long would they watch their target? Would they watch their target over days, hours or not at all? What would they be wanting for?

Mulder stepped out of the car and approached the house and knocked on the door. Perhaps the targets and the group knew each other. That's probably why they were able to enter the houses so easily. Easy access.

Jane opened the door, "Mulder?" She remembered him from the park.

Mulder reached into his pocket and showed him his ID, "Special Agent Mulder." He introduced himself as a man that could be trusted. A person in law enforcement could easily be trusted.

"Come in." Jane said, "I know who you are… You made the news." She smiled.

"I was hoping nobody noticed." Mulder smiled back as he stepped inside he covered the knife's handle with the back of his shirt, "Bit too much to hope for I guess."

"Especially in Falls Church Mulder." Jane called out from the kitchen, "Coffee… Tea."

He sat on the chair… How do they do it? Where does it start?

* * *

Doggett drove around trying to picture which area of the neighborhood could the next murder possibly occur? There seemed to be no real pattern to the murders. Nothing was making any sense. Nonsense was a strange thing so was feeling the heartbeat in a warm summer's breeze. Doggett shook his head, "Where'd that come from?" He muttered.

"Did you say something?" Officer Drake asked him.

"No… Just kind of thinking out loud." Doggett said.

Patterns were everything he'd heard. It was just too difficult to see. John Nash could see them everywhere. He'd probably be able to find a pattern in the last song in the radio today was not a song that was usually played last. He blinked his eyes, his thoughts were rolling into one.

"John!" Drake screamed at him.

He lifted his head up to see the patrol car going out of control. But before he could regain the control he slammed sideways into the lamp post at full speed. Glass shattered over the side of his face. A split second later, everything fell into darkness.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter… Happy reading. Oh and I just love the line, "Don't piss off a pregnant woman who's licensed to carry a gun."**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**TIPPING THE BALANCE**_

Mulder felt like a robot as he stood up and walked to Jane, "Hey there." He said in a quiet voice, "Tell me one thing Jane _MELONY_." Mulder said, "Are you as good as your record makes you out to be?" _You have to do this… It needs to be done, _"Tell me!" Mulder dragged her out of the kitchen and shoved her into the living room before drawing out the knife, "Come on." Mulder was quick and he held the knife to her throat before she could fight back, "Well?" He pressed the knife against her throat and went and ran it down her chest to the stomach. Something that had felt so wrong was actually feeling natural, right. Mulder turned the blade inwards.

"Enough Fox Mulder." Jane said, "I think you've proved yourself."

* * *

John felt a little fuzzy as he woke up. He hadn't planned on falling back asleep after the doctor had spoken to him. The sterile smell tickled his nose and that reminded him he was in a hospital room. That was obvious when his vision came into focus and he saw Monica sitting on the chair beside him. He sat up in bed and noted the bandage on his arm, nothing felt broken but it was damn sore and so was part of his face.

"Hey Mon." John said, Monica was napping and she snapped awake when she heard his voice, "You should be home resting."

Monica's expression didn't change, it was full of concern, "Are you ok?"

"Yes."

"No dizziness?" Monica asked.

"No." John shook his head.

"Nausea?"

"No." John answered he started to get a little nervous.

"How's the arm?" She asked.

"Sore."

"Good. Good." Monica stood up, "What the hell were you thinking John?!" She said with such volume that made John flinch, "You should have not gone out there last night if you felt that tired. You're damn lucky that you didn't kill yourself or anybody else." John was about to say something, "Don't try and excuse it… Drake explained what happened. Well?!"

"Monica?" Scully had heard the yelling in from further down the hall, "Is he alright?"

"He'll live until I get a hold of him." She shot him a threatening glance, "Did you find Fox?"

"No." Scully answered, "He hasn't been at the hotel last night either."

Doggett slid off the bed and grabbed the clothes that Monica had brought in for him, "We need to find out what he was doing at the police station." Monica said.

"Shouldn't be difficult." John said, "Mulder would have to have had to log his details onto the computer, so we should be able to find what he was looking for quite easily." There was a painful gasp when he put the shirt on.

"I hope you're not expecting any sympathy from me." Monica said with a snide comment.

"I didn't say anything." John replied.

* * *

**_FALLS CHURCH PD_**

There was only one name that was logged in around the time Mulder was on and it was somewhat of a good thing that his real name was used which made it more easy to find what he was looking for.

"Jane Melony…" Scully said as she jotted down the address.

They began to suit themselves up, "What do you think you're doing?" Doggett asked Monica when she began putting on the bulletproof vest, "We need someone to stay here on the radio." Doggett said.

She took the vest off. For that second she'd forgotten about everything else, "Good luck then." It wasn't difficult to notice the hint of disappointment.

The next trip was to the armory where they had to fill out the damn forms for the weapons before taking them out, "You want a back up weapon Dana?" He asked her taking an M16 for better firepower, even though it had been quite awhile since he had to use one but it still felt comfortable.

"Just an S 'n' W." Scully said preferring just to have a backup that she knew she could rely on.

The weapons were thoroughly checked over before they headed out to the car and headed for the address.

* * *

**_Jane Melony's Residence_**

It took awhile to find it since it was in an awkward area and seemed to be the centre of a maze of streets, "There it is." Doggett said, "Do really think Mulder would do what you suggesting he did?"

"He did hold a knife to my throat." Scully said as she stepped out of the car.

"But he didn't do anything. Mulder would never carry anything that far." Doggett responded, even surprising himself that he was defending Mulder.

"That's because he knew me." Scully said, "What do you think he's going to do to some complete stranger?"

His eyes narrowed momentarily as he thought deeply about that for a moment, "Guess we better be cautious."

"You sure your arm's ok?" Scully checked out the bandage.

"It's good." Doggett replied, moving his arm freely with some soreness, "I still can hold a weapon and shoot if that's what you're asking."

There was only one car in the driveway leading up to the house. Their guns not exactly drawn but ready to be used in a flash and approached the front door quickly but quietly. Nobody answered the door when they knocked… Mentally preparing themselves for what scene they might come across Doggett tried the door. It was locked. Doggett managed to break the latch holding the door to it's position with one almighty kick and they slowly entered the Jane's house.

"Jane Melony?" Doggett said as they walked through, "Falls Church PD and FBI." He identified them but gained no response.

They searched further into the house only to find that there was nothing out of the ordinary. "What are you two doing here?" Jane Melony asked with a shocked look on her face which magnified when she noticed the front door had been busted open, "Now, you two better have a good reason for coming around here and a good explanation to why my door's broken."

Scully and Doggett showed their respective identification, "We have good reason to believe your life is in danger." Doggett blurted in his usual less than tactful way.

"From what?" Jane asked, "Can I offer you cup of tea?"

"No." Scully answered, "Have you come across an Agent Mulder?"

"That agent on the news who insulted the news guy?" Jane asked and then thought for a moment. "Oh I did meet him briefly in the park yesterday morning. He stopped my dog from running away."

"How did he seem to you?" Scully holstered her weapon.

"He seemed nice. Very helpful." Jane answered.

Scully stopped herself from rolling her eyes. That wasn't what she had meant.

"Any reason why he'd be looking for your criminal record?" Doggett asked.

Jane's eyes shot wide open, "But I don't have a criminal record." She defended herself quickly, "I've managed to keep myself on the right side of the law."

"What Officer Doggett is trying to say, is that your name was searched on the Police database and it was Agent Mulder who performed the search." Scully said as she felt like the interpreter, "Can you think of any reason why he would do a police search?"

"I have no idea." Jane answered as she poured herself a glass of water, "Should I be worried?"

"If you see or hear from him call the station." Scully said.

"We can also get a squad car to drive around and keep an eye on the place." Doggett added, "And we'll get someone to fix the door right ASAP."

"Make sure you do." Jane replied with a friendly smile, "I know you want me safe but how safe can I be if I can't even close the front door."

"Again I'm sorry." Doggett said sheepishly, "When you didn't answer the door, we assumed you were in trouble."

"Well I was out the backyard." Jane replied with just a little annoyance, "I didn't think that there was anything wrong."

"Again, I am sorry." Doggett said feeling embarrassed.

Doggett and Scully waited in the car. "I guess we both were wrong about this." Doggett said, "If he did the search, why not act upon anything?"

"Well I know if when he use to do profiling, he had this uncanny ability to enter deeply into the mind of the subject, too deeply." Scully said, "It's almost frightening to see."

"Is this what you think he's doing? Profiling?" Doggett asked her.

Scully's eyes answered the question for her really. She would have believed that that was the case if he hadn't pulled a knife on her. Now it was obvious that there was something seriously wrong, "I have a really bad feeling about this John."

She looked at him wondering what the usually skeptical Doggett would react to those words. He saw the uncertainty in her eyes and reached down for the radio, "This is Officer John Doggett, calling into base."

Scully watched him with a level of astonishment as he called for an all out search for Mulder's rental car as well as got a patrol car to come out to Jane Melony's place and someone to come out and fix the door, seemingly all in one breath.

"What?" Doggett asked after starting the car and driving off.

"I guess I expected a different response." Scully said, "You've changed a bit… In a good way that is."

"Being around Monica fulltime tends to do that to you." Doggett chuckled slightly as he shook his head.

"I bet." Scully replied, "It's a good thing though."

* * *

People that were near the police department at the time, their attention was taken when the squad cars poured out of the back parking lot one by one and some headed one way while the others headed the opposite way. The speed and noise that they brought was enough to get anyone's attention, especially the news reporter and cameraman that seemed to be always outside the station waiting for the breaking news, to be the first around when anything pertaining to the case came to light. The cameraman managed to get his equipment on and ready just in time to catch the last couple of cars leaving.

Unfortunately for Brenton the reporter, the police were in media lockdown once again and they weren't even saying _No Comment_ which was even more frustration because just as long as they were saying something, there was always a chance to get anything out of them but in media blackout mode the media was completely ignored.

"We haven't been informed to what's going on here." Brenton said into the camera, "But just about every patrol car in Falls Church has just left the Police Department in a hurry leaving the station running on a skeleton crew. This could mean one of two things… Number one, there has been another grizzly murder or there has been a major break in the case. Currently, the Falls Church PD is being tightlipped about releasing any information on this latest development." The cameraman switched the camera off. Brenton got use to adlibbing this sort of way especially during the time that reports had to be made at the drop of a hat, "Get this over to the news station." Brenton told his cameraman who quickly obliged. Brenton was going to hang around in case the Department decided to start talking.

It seemed that the media blackout was rubbing the media the wrong way. That was something that Sergeant Olay could ill afford so he had ordered Senior Officer Lana Thomas to hold an impromptu press conference with very strict instructions for her to follow. Lana waited for the press to take up their positions while she shuffled the blank papers on the podium.

* * *

**_PRESS CONFERENCE OUTSIDE FCPD_**

"Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press for turning up at such short notice." Lana said slowly and distinctly, "Usually during an investigation of this magnitude we like to keep things close to our chest. Of course that tends to do nothing for Department Public Relations. So in the public's best interest, I've been ordered to take part in this press conference."

* * *

**_A/N: _**Sorry about the long wait... I seem to have this terrible nack for writing myself into a tiny corner and then have to figure out a way to write myself out while keeping the story as plausible as any X File story. Hope I'm still doing that. I had to break myself away a bit... Now I recovering from a cold and now have the rest of the story mapped out. Thanks for being patient.


	12. Chapter 12

_**TIPPING THE BALANCE**_

The press conference continued on uninterrupted. The members of the press were hanging off each word; this was something that Lana had practiced a lot since she had become the unofficial spokeswoman of the FCPD. Occasionally, she would adjust her collar or hair to make sure she didn't look like some kind of robot.

"We have had some breakthroughs with the case and at this point of time we're currently following a couple of leads so that the net around these grizzly murderers is closing and it won't be long until the people responsible are brought to justice." Also something that Lana learnt was how to stretch out a couple of sentences to make it seem like she was saying more than she actually was. "I would like to field any questions that you might have." Lana concluded her part of the conference and waited for the barrage of questions that were sure to follow.

"What leads are you currently following?" A female voice asked before anyone else could get a word in.

"As much as I'd like to share that information, divulging that could possibly jeopardize the investigation and therefore delay the possible apprehension of the murderers." Lana answered, "I'm sure that you wouldn't want me to divulge any information that could hinder the ongoing investigation."

"You mentioned _murderers_." A male voice called out, "How many do you think are involved?"

"We believe that there are at least two people involved but could be ten." Lana answered, "When the apprehension takes place, we'd be able to get a more accurate picture of how far this goes… Next."

"Due to some of the details of the murders, are there some sort of religious implications?" Another reporter asked.

"Again I can't jeopardize the ongoing investigation by releasing that information." Lana answered, "You, the media, must understand that there are certain details which I can not share due to risking the chance that crucial details will be leaked to the people we're trying to apprehend."

Lana left the podium and allowed the reporters to finish jotting down their notes and scramble to get the words to their outlet before anyone else could.

* * *

_**FALLEN CHURCH, Falls Church**_

When they were at loose ends, the best thing Scully and Doggett could think of was to visit the Fallen Church grounds again. But the grounds had remained undisturbed since the last time they were here. The silence was ominous and felt like people were there but a thorough search inside revealed nothing and nobody.

"Where to now?" Doggett asked.

Scully thought for a moment. This had left to a dead end and there was nothing they could do except join the patrols around the city. "We drive around."

Doggett didn't even bother arguing about who was going to drive. _Are there John and Dana?_ Monica's voice came over the radio.

"We are here." Doggett said into the little radio.

_Fox's rental car has been spotted…_

Doggett relayed the address to Scully as she pulled out and began driving like a bat out of hell and darted in and out through the traffic. Safety wasn't an issue when time was of the utmost importance. She had to get to Mulder since she could feel that he was more in danger than he'd ever been.

"Car!" Doggett screamed out as he held onto the handle as hard as he could. There was no way he wanted to wake up in a hospital twice in one day. That was the last thing he needed. Scully had already seen the rear bumper of the car approaching and waited for the last minute to avoid a collision.

* * *

Mulder felt lost within. Almost like falling into eternal darkness that was the journey of going so deep that he possibly would never see the light again. That was a risk he use to take on a daily basis. This time felt different, he felt like some sort of zombie. Yes, he was aware of everything he was doing… He knew that what was going on was wrong but he found that he didn't care. Did he really not care? Had he really seen so much of human destruction that he didn't care?

* * *

"Turn left here." Doggett said as he turned the squad car sirens on.

Scully pulled on the wheel hard and the tires screeched as she almost lost control as it took the corner awkwardly. It didn't matter how close the address was it felt like miles away and what was surprising was Doggett was acting like a coward in the passenger's seat.

"Haven't you been in warzones?" Scully asked not taking her eyes off the road.

"Yes." Doggett replied with gritted teeth. "But not making a mad dash through civilian traffic at night time."

That was something she hadn't thought of… But still. She rolled her eyes as a reply. "What do you suggest I do… Slow down?" Scully dared him to make that suggestion according to her tone.

Doggett thought it was best not to.

* * *

Mulder wasn't the only one there. He'd grabbed hold of Donna and held her tight. She fought hard against him while all the others stood in the background waiting. This was Mulder's initiation and they were only ready to jump in if things got way out of hand or when things were brought under control.

He'd thought that he finally got her under control when in one last ditch effort to escape the horror she'd managed to tear off Mulder's shirt and ran. But was quickly captured by a couple of the others and held into place.

* * *

"Shall we call the others?" Doggett asked. He desperately felt the need for backup as they grabbed their weapons.

"I don't want to risk the others coming in with all guns blazing." Scully said. She knew the risks and knew where Doggett was coming from. But they had given Monica a direct order to keep it on the lowdown. There was another squad car there and even though they were itching to step inside but didn't want to risk stepping on the toes of a federal agent.

Doggett used his leg to kick the door off it's hinges. There was good reason to do it this time he was sure of it. The house was dark and empty… Nobody was home. He bit the inside of cheeks. Was it possible?

"We've been set up." Doggett expressed the first thought that came to mind. After all, why else would the car be parked at this house?

Scully kicked the bumper of the squad car. Besides the fact that Mulder could be anywhere doing God knows what, they've just intruded into someone's house by kicking down their front door. It wasn't going to go down well with the resident.

A scream of terror filled the air that made everyone jump and look around to quickly figure out which of the houses the sound had come from. The two teams ran down on each side of the street, checking the houses along the way. Eventually they had to hit the right one.

Mulder's eyes narrowed intensely when they used a ladder hammered the chains with hooks into the ceiling. Donna cried out but Mulder held her tight. There was something that he meant to do in this situation but couldn't quite remember what it was. He stood shirtless but he didn't care that his bare chest was there for everyone to have a good look. There was loud banging as the hook and chains were secured tightly.

Scully and Doggett had managed to pinpoint which house the scream had come from and they ran towards it telling any people leaving their house to investigate to step back inside and stay there. Ignoring Scully's earlier thoughts, Doggett used his shoulder radio to call for backup.

"Right here." Scully said as Doggett finished relaying the necessary details to base. She could smell the putrid smell of something going down. "Knock it down." Scully said to him.

Instead of doing that, Doggett tried the door handle and was surprised to feel it turn easily in his hand and the door opened. "FCPD!" John yelled to the group of people in the living room. The ladder was there, the hooks were in and it signified the beginning of the end for someone. "Freeze!" He called out.

But someone had grabbed hold of him with a strong arm around his neck and the other holding onto his sore arm until the pain was excruciating. The gun dropped to the floor as he gasped in pain.

"John." Scully was second in line and was tightly held as well. She could see the faraway look in Mulder's eyes. It was something that scared her more than anything. He was there but not there. Mulder was no longer Mulder at all. "Mulder!" She screamed at him.

_I can hear her voice from afar but I just don't care._ Mulder kept his mind on what he was doing. He could imagine Scully's voice calling him. It was like she was in the same room with him. _She's better off._ He thought that she was better off without him, maybe getting gunned down in a hail of bullets would be a fitting way to go for him. _No more trouble for my Dana Scully… Never hurt her again._

He let go of Donna as two of the other people fought with her to begin getting her up the ladder it looked like an impossible task but they'd done this a few times before and they were use to it. Mulder walked in front of Scully and Doggett but acted like he didn't see them.

"Mulder!" Scully called out as he stood right in front of her. She actually tried to raise her leg to kick him but felt herself hit in the back of the head and cried out in pain. There was definitely going to be a bruise there and maybe even some blood.

_I hear her cry out and again._ Mulder closed his eyes as he felt something dragging him back to the reality of which he alone lost his grip. But there was silence that followed when something fell down by his feet. Scully's body lay limp to his right and her gun was next to his feet to his left.

"Do something you son of a bitch!" Someone said. Mulder wasn't sure how but he knew the voice was talking to him. How far down did he feel? He looked at Scully's body and bent down. Mulder didn't care who was watching and lifted her up with one hand before placing her back in the arms of the man who was holding her.

"Keep a strong hold of her." Mulder told the man. "This woman's FBI."

He lifted his left leg up slightly and bent down to rub it.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Tipping The Balance**_

Everyone was fixated on the events unfolding. Mulder saw Scully's chin buried near her chest only semi-conscious. She would be no use but Doggett had plenty of fight left in him. Ever since he use to get his weapon stolen he'd always kept one strapped around his ankle. In fact… When he went to scrub his ankle that seemed to draw him back to being FBI… Away from this madness, he took out the pistol and had the pistol in the other hand. Before anyone was able to react he shot the guy holding Doggett so he was able to break free and immediately picked up the M-16.

"Stop what you doing." Mulder said pointing the pistol around. The woman who'd almost been hoisted onto the metal hooks was taken to the floor as Mulder pointed the pistol at the woman who seemed to be leader. "Ease her down gently." Mulder ordered. _You're going to be hurting the people that you fit in with._ No. He held one of the pistols to his head by it's side as if to rid himself of the headache. _Your FBI career's over anyway. Turn the gun on the intruders._ No. He told himself.

Scully stood near him as if sensing the turmoil that was threatening to consume the very soul. "Give me them Mulder." Scully ordered.

_She'll shoot you… She knows you're one of us._ No! Mulder handed both of them to her and tried to shake his head of the feelings. The internal voice was still screaming at him to do anything that was against his true self. But the fight was getting harder and harder to keep saying no.

"I'm going… Outside." Mulder said in a broken tone.

"Mulder!" Scully yelled at him.

"What?!" He snapped.

"Wait out there. Don't go anywhere." Scully said.

Thankfully the sounds of sirens could be heard as it sounded like the whole of FCPD was heading this way. Mulder leant against a pillar and waited, mainly waiting to be arrested by the police force that was now bearing down on the house. It was almost beyond relief when they went past him and started bringing out their prisoners. Mulder watched as a couple of ambulances pulled up as well.

That makes sense, sending ambulances there just in case something was about to go wrong. He saw Scully taken to the ambulance but wasn't exactly watching her. Scully got her head examined by one of the paramedics and got the all clear from them. Mulder had not moved but now was watching Scully on the lawn. Their eyes locked for what seemed to be eternity.

Mulder was first to avert his gaze from her, she was breathing heavily from the adrenaline rush. He stood up straight and approached Scully slowly and cautiously. How was she going to react to him? How was he going to react to her? They locked eyes once more.

"Oh God Scully." Mulder mouthed out the words. "I'm so sorry." His knees buckled and he virtually fell into Scully's arms and it didn't take long for him to begin crying into her shoulder. "I thought I could do it."

They both went to ground as Mulder was just too exhausted to physically stand and his body began trembling. "Mulder you need to get checked out."

"I'm fine." Mulder said.

It could have been fine. That was until someone lifted Mulder to his feet and handcuffed him. "Wait!" Scully called out. "Mulder."

"It's for the best Scully." Mulder said offering a smile of reassurance.

"But." Scully said.

Nothing else was said while Mulder was being shoved into the back of a squad car and driven to the police station to be interrogated like the others. Something that Mulder had not much experience with but felt that he so richly deserved. If Bill could see him now, he'd be laughing his ass off.

_**Falls Church Police Department**_

Mulder waited in the holding cell for what seemed like eternity before Scully had come in and undid the handcuffs. He rubbed his wrists right after she did. "What are you doing?" Mulder asked.

"Donna thinks you were on an undercover op and thanks you for saving her." Scully said.

"That's not what I was doing… I don't know what I was doing." Mulder stumbled over his own words. "What about Jane Melony… I wasn't saving her when I couldn't stop myself from holding a knife to her throat like I did with you."

"We went and saw Miss Melony." Scully said. "She said nothing happened, that you just met at the park that's all."

"That's a lie." Mulder said. It had to be, he remembered everything so vividly.

"We've tried to get her in for questioning but she's nowhere to be found." Scully said. "We've put out an APB but we think she's skipped town."

Mulder looked up. "I must have scared her then."

"She said she only met you at the park." Scully assured him. "And absolutely swore she didn't see you."

He closed his eyes. "So what's going on?" He asked.

"They're all being interrogated." Scully said.

"You and Doggett really came through." Mulder said. "You should be partners."

The tone was something that Scully wasn't unfamiliar with. She's heard it many times before throughout their time. When things got tough, he'd always try and convince her that she was better without him. But what made it difficult now, was the fact that he had proof of that.

"What do you mean Mulder?" Scully said.

"I was aware of my actions… I just couldn't do anything. I was in autopilot. If you hadn't come along who knows what would have happened." Mulder said, "Since they're… I'm going to hand in my resignation from the FBI and move." Mulder suddenly said, "I can't be around anybody."

"Where you going to move to Mulder?" Scully asked. "In case you didn't know, there are people everywhere," she was hoping to convince him how absurd the idea sounded. Scully tried to tread as carefully as possible.

"I know, I know," Mulder said. Of course it wasn't a practical solution. "I don't think I can ever return to the office," he said. Things didn't feel the same and from here, they didn't look like they could ever be the same again.

"Perhaps you should take a few months leave," Scully suggested. "Go and find yourself or something, just don't quit yet," she said.

"I don't think a few months would change anything," Mulder sighed.

"Do this for me," Scully said.

Doggett walked into the room flexing his arm. Since being held into position by the arm at the house he had problems getting some feeling back into the arm. "Just come in to let you know you're free to go," Doggett told them as he took the handcuffs off Mulder. "There's no evidence to say you were doing anything but undercover work," he told him and began rubbing his arm lightly.

"Arm still bothering you?" Scully asked as she checked how sensitive the injury was.

"It's alright," Doggett answered. "I'm probably going to be tied to a desk for a couple of weeks," he shrugged. Of course that sounded like hell but two good things would be coming out of it. The arm would heal and it'd make Monica happy.

It all came together so easily. They confessed to what they had done and also why. Neither of them admitted to being the leader of the cult. Actually, they sounded quite unsure of who the leader was. The reason each one gave was to sacrifice to a moon Goddess called Saleena who apparently was granting followers special gifts with each sacrifice they offered.

Other than that there seemed to be nothing else they were giving up. They all had the same information and once they let go of that, they were silent. Everybody knew that there was a lot more to the cult that they were told. To get the full story they would have to dig deeper and search the real history of Falls Church to understand the full picture.

_**Doggett residence**_

John and Monica had invited Scully and Mulder over for dinner that night. Mulder reluctantly accepted his invitation as he still felt the need to escape from human contact but Scully wasn't about to allow that.

"Guess you'd be looking forward to getting back to DC," Monica broke the uneasy silence over the dinner table.

"Yes," Scully answered. She was thinking about leaving the hustle and bustle of Falls Church and back to the quietness of Washington.

"There feels as if there's something missing though," Doggett interjected suddenly. "Someone's missing," he added as to explain what he was saying.

"The cult leader," Mulder said as he broke his own silence. "She'd probably turn up somewhere else he said gloomily. People like that just never seem to disappear for too long. He'd chased enough killers and people like that to know better.

There was only minimal amount of discussion since there'd only been one topic as of late and nobody really wanted to discuss the details over dinner that's for sure. "Come with me Mulder," Monica said as soon as they finished the dinner. "I'm sure John and Dana wouldn't mind cleaning up," they didn't argue with that.

As soon as Mulder arrived that evening, Monica had picked up on his mood and feelings. Not that that was too hard to do. Usually, he was extremely guarded and almost impossible to read but tonight he was wide open.

"What's up?" Mulder asked casually as he was lead into what looked like a study.

"Sit here," she ordered him in a pleasant tone.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Scully said as she rinsed the dishes and handed each to John so he could stack the dishwasher.

"Probably giving him a reading," John said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't have a problem with that?" Scully asked John in a surprised tone. That was something she hadn't expected him to be so nonchalant about it.

"Um, no," John answered as he stacked the dishes. "I don't see why I should. You know she often does readings for colleagues and friends," he continued.

"What I meant is you were always so…" Scully began as she tried to find the right words to use. "So,"

"So close-minded?" John filled in the blanks.

"Well yeah," Scully said. "You were always quick to dismiss anything that didn't fit into the normal way of thinking… A lot like," she said again.

"A lot like you when you first started?" John joked and Scully nodded. "After living with Mon for awhile I began to see things in a different light," he told her. "It took awhile," he added.

"Well, I'm quite surprised, in a good way John," Scully responded.

"What's up?" Mulder asked once again as he shifted uncomfortably in the chair and adjusted his jacket.

"I know what you're going through," Monica said gently and cautiously. "I need to tell you something before you head to wherever you're going to go," she told him.

"What?" Mulder asked. Scully wouldn't have told her, that and the fact that she couldn't have told her since there wasn't any chance to.

"Relax, I don't know anything you don't want to share," Monica said with a disarming smile. "I want you to know that it doesn't matter what you do now you'll cross paths with the cult again," Monica said. Mulder just looked at her with disbelieving eyes. "I just know… You have to do what you have to do for yourself," she said.

"Wow, great advice that is," Mulder suddenly stood up, "Thanks," the sarcasm didn't escape her.

Just as long as he heard what she said, his reaction was of no concern.

_**FBI Field Office, Washington DC**_

Scully typed up the reports and printed them out. She wasn't angry at being left to fill them out, she was angry at Mulder's silence all the way back to Washington. He said that he'd be in this morning. Though the silence was really troubling she didn't press him to talk since it was well known, that doing that would only drive him deeper.

She looked up shocked to see Mulder standing in the doorway. "You coming in?" Scully asked.

"No," he said. There was no way he ever wanted to set foot into the office again. "I've just come to say goodbye," he told her and went to walk away. He didn't want to hang around for long farewells.

"Mulder!" Scully ran to catch up with him. "That's it? You're just going to quit just like that?" She asked.

"I have," Mulder replied. "Just then, not being able to walk into my office… Proves that I can NOT do this anymore," he said.

"Then get a transfer," Scully suggested.

"To where?" Mulder said. "To VCU, to background… Do you really see me anywhere other than the X-Files?" He asked genuinely.

Mulder waited for the elevator doors to open. "You just can't go," she said as he went into the elevator and turned around to face her, "I love you," Scully meant it and hoped that this would stop him from leaving, that this would stop him from walking out of her life.

"I know," he said as the doors closed, closing the doors of their relationship.

**THE END!**


End file.
